


Whispers of the Dark

by AmyCamila111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A combination of all four paths, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Attempted Kidnapping, Autistic Linhardt von Hevring, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Caspar is worried about Linhardt, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Crying, Dark Past, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fenale My Unit | Byleth is with Dimitri, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gags, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Male My Unit | Byleth is with Edelgard, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Name Change - Female My Unit | Byleth, Past Child Abuse, Pure Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Rating May Change, Sothis is acutally Male My Unit | Byleth's imaginary friend, Spoilers, Tags may be added, The Western Church is full of Dastards, This is my first time tagging, please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyCamila111/pseuds/AmyCamila111
Summary: The year 1180 was a year which no one could forget nor escape from. And it all started when Jeralt Reus Eisner and his twin children, one who had the same Crest as her Father and one who had a lot of mysteries, met the three House Leaders studying in Garreg Mach Monastery's Officer's Academy.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Linhardt von Hevring/Hapi, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund & Linhardt von Hevring, Marianne von Edmund/Linhardt von Hevring, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prolouge: The Start of it All

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfic on Archive of Our own, so I apologize if the rating or the Tags may be wrong. Most of the scenes happening may be from the game itself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the adventures of a Pair of Twins that worked alongside their father, a renowed mercenary. Fate brings them to Garreg Mach Monastery

# Whispers of the Dark

## by AmyCamila111 

### Prolouge: The Start of It all

Tailtean Plains; Imperial Year 91

Rain fell on the plains. Thunder clashed in the sky. However, the weather did not stop the uncoming war between warriors clad in black and purple and warriors clad in white and red. One soldier looked at the sky and saw a flaming sword crashland inbetween the fighting, creating a ring of fire that killed those close to it.

A man with white hair and yellow eyes appeared and picked up the sword, which glowed red due to his actions with it. He then used the sword like a whip to injure more upcoming soldiers in white and red and as he fought, the sword created a red aura, alongside ten other weapons.

In the midst of the chaos, a mint haired woman wearing white and gold stood in the battlefield, mint eyes fillef with anger. As one black clad warrior was going to attack her, one of her bodyguards protected her at the cost of her life.

"Lady Seiros..." the bodyguard groaned in pain as his last breath called out to Seiros, the leader of the white clad army.

As the weather cleared, the man and Seiros looked at each other, the man with the desire to kill all those who stand in his path and Seiros with eyes filled with anguish and anger. They both clashed swords with one another, and although the man had the upper hand, Serios never gave up on the fight, but just as the former was about to deal the final blow, the latter disarmed him with her sword, ran into him and dealt blows to the face, sending him to the ground. The mint haired warrior approached her enemy, dagger in hand.

"Tell me, Nemesis!" Seiros growled as she pointed her dagger at her enemy. "Do you recall the **RED CANYON **?!"****

****Nemesis' eyes widened as Serios mentioned the Red Canyon, not expecting to have any witnesses.** **

****"You **DIE **for that!!" Seiros procceeded to stab her enemy mercilessly. " **DIE!!! **You took **EVERYTHING... THAT I LOVED **!!!"************** **

******As Serios stabbed Nemesis one last time, she dropped her dagger, which was filled with the blood of her enemy. Cheers from the White Clad army could be heard as Seiros went to the sword Nemesis wielded, grabbed it and embraced it, leaving a small bloodstain on her cheek.** ** **

******"He's gone now, Mother..." She whisprered to herself.** ** **

******Unknown Void; Year 1180** ** **

******In a completely black void, a green light was seen and a figure approached it and saw a girl sleeping on a throne. The girl woke up and yawned.** ** **

******"Oh, my..." She saw the figure, which was a teal haired young man. "What could have brought you here?"** ** **

******The young man remained silent as the girl rubbed her eyes to stay awake.** ** **

******"I wonder how you got here." She yawned. "It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed. Now come... I wish to have a look at you."** ** **

The young man got closer to the girl as she looked at him from a distance. 

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"Hm..." She hummed. "I have not seen the likes of you before. Who are you, anyway?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************The young man signed that he was a human. He was mute, but he could understand feelings very well.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"I see..." The girl nodded. "Then you must have a name of sorts. Go on."** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************The young man then signed his name: Byleth.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"Ha." The girl gave out a small laugh. "I shall never grow accustomed to the sound of human names. You must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and what day were you born into this world?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************Byleth then signed his birthday: the 20th day of the Horsebow Moon.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"Well, wonders never cease!" The girl smiled. "It seems that we share our day of birth! How strange." She then yawned. "It all feels so... familiar... I think it may be time for... yet another nap..." She closed her eyes. "It's almost... time... to begin..."** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************As the girl fell asleep, Byleth was taken back to the real world.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************Remire Village;1180** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"Brother?" A girl's voice was heard. She sounded the same age as her. "Brother! Wake up!"** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************Byleth opened his eyes and saw a girl with the same hair color and eye color as him and a man with brown hair and orange eyes. He recognized them as Jeralt, his father, and Beles, his sister.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"Were you having that dream again?" Jeralt asked.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************Byleth used signs as an explinations of his dreams about the girl he saw.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"You described her to me before." The man sighed. "I don't recall meeting anyone like that." He then shook his head. "In any case, put that thought out of your mind. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wonder is one way to getting killed."** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************Byleth nodded in agreement and looked at his sister.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"What will be our next stop, Father?" Beles asked.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"Our next destination will be the Kingdom." Their father answered. "It's too far from here, so we'll have to leave at dawn."** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"I see..." The female mercenary nodded. She then looked at a pile of papers in her desk, sighing.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"Oh, good grief..." Jeralt sighed. "Everyone is waiting for us outside."** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************A soldier appeared, he seemed too serious.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"Jeralt! Sir!" The soldier said. "Sorry to barge in, but your prescence is needed!"** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"What happened?" Jeralt crossed his arms.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************As Jeralt and his children went outside, they were met by a girl with white hair wearing red, a boy with blond hair wearing blue and a young man with black hair wearing yellow.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"Please forgive us for our intrusion." The boy in blue bowed. "We wouldn't bother you were the situation not dire."** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"What are a bunch of kids like you doing at this hour?" Jeralt looked at the three teenagers.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"We're persued by a group of bandits." The boy in blue explained calmly. "I can only hope that you would be so kind to lend us your supports?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"Bandits? Here?" Beles gasped.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"It's true." The girl in red nodded, as calm as the boy in blue. "They attacked us while we were at rest in out camp."** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"We've been separated from our companions and we're outnumbered." The young man in yellow explained. "They're after our lives. Not to mention our gold."** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************"I'm impressed you're staying calm considering the situation." Jeralt smiled.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************Beles took a closer look at the attire of the students. She gasped.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************_"That Uniform..." _She thought to herself.__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__A mercenary approached the group._ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__"Bandits are spotted outside of the village!" He said. "Dang! There's a lot of them!"_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__"So they must have followed you all the way here." Jeralt sighed as he faced the teenagers. He turned to his children. "We can't abandon this village now. Come on. Hope you're ready."_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__The twins nodded and prepared themselves. Byleth was holding an Iron Sword given to him by his father as he emotionlessly looked at the bandits coming near Remire Village. Beles was an expert in magic, so she took out a Fire tome. She mostly focused on the safety of the teenagers._ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__As the bandits were headed off to fight the children who they thought were helpless, the teenagers fought back, with the girl in red weilding and axe, the boy in blue swinging his lance and the young man in yellow firing arrows from his bow._ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__"Edelgard!" The boy in blue shouted. "Behind you!"_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__The girl in red, Edelgard, saw a bandit about to attack her, but as she was going to protect herself, Byleth came in and defeated the bandit, defending her._ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__"Thanks for the save." She smiled as she went to the student. "You have a strange aura about you. You say you are a mercenary, so show me what you can do."_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__The boy in Blue felt like his lance was about to break, but he never gave up, so he continued fighting. However, he was cornered by the bandit attacking him. Suddenly, the bandit was killed by a Fire. The boy in blue turned around saw Beles. She approached the boy and used healing magic on him._ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__"Are you hurt?" The female Mercenary had a worried expression. "I saw you cornered on that wall."_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__"I am fine." The boy in blue nodded, smiling. "Thank you. We are in your debt. It wouldn't do for us to fall in a place like this. Lend us your strenght. Let's work together to defeat those thieves."_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__"Right." Beles nodded. "My name is Beles."_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__"Dimitri Alexandre Blayddid." The boy in blue introduced himself. "Though we may have to have our introductions wait for a bit longer."_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__"Right. The bandits." Beles readied another spell._ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__The young man in yellow was running out of hiding spot as he was surrounded by bandits. He smirked to himself as he prepared to fire some arrows, but luckily for him, Byleth swooped in and killed the bandits with one slice of his sword._ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__"Thanks for that." He laughed. "It is because of you that I'm not dead right now. I didn't expect to run into mercenaries like you in a remote village. The gods of fortune must be smiling on me. Now let's deal with these bandits."_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__Al the time passed, the bandit leader growled as he didn't expect a turn of events._ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__"There are mercenaries here too?!" He didn't like the event of the appearence of Jeralt and his twin children. "Guess we'll have to deal with then too!"_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__He then charged into the three students, but as he swang his sword, Jeralt appeared and blocked his attack._ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__"What the?!" The bandit leader stepped back, surprised. "Aren't you Jeralt the Blade Breaker?! What's a renowed mercenary like you doing here?!"_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__"I'm the one who should be complaining!" Jeralt said with his usual sarcastic voice. "I got dragged into the mess **YOU **made!"****_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****The two men continued to clash blades with each other until the Bandit leader was weakened.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Now, Beles!" Jeralt looked at his daughter.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****Beles casted Fire and the spell knocked the bandit leader unconscious.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Is he...?" Dimitri asked.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"He is unconscious." Beles answer. "I'll get some of the mercenaries to pick him up and make an arrest."** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Right." Jeralt nodded. "Let's go."** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****Everyone went back to the house, but Edelgard sensed something wrong. She turned around and saw Kostas regaining consciousness, leaping back up and charging right at her. She took out a dagger, but before she could react, Byleth stood right infront of her to protect her.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"You die!" The bandit leader yelled as he swung his axe, hitting Byleth's back.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****Suddenly, time stops and Byleth is taken back to the black void he was in his dreams. He looked around, wondering what was going on.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Honestly!" Someone yelled from the distance. "What were you accomplishing with that stunt?!"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****The male mercenary and saw the same green haired girl he saw in his dream sitting on the same throne.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"It's like you're trying to get me killed, you fool!" She continued with her rambling. She sighed after a few seconds of silence. "Well, it's fine. After all, if you don't value your life, you're never going to protect it very well, are you?"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****She smiled and stood up.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Of course not." She clapped her hand together. "Well, then. I guess it's up to me to guide you from now on, right? You can call me Sothis. But I'm also known as... The Beginning."** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****It took a few seconds for Sothis to realize something she had forgotten a long time ago.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Yes... that's right..." She gasped to herself. "My name is Sothis... and I am also called... The Beginning. But who once called me that?"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****Byleth remained quiet as he looked ar Sothis.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"I was not able to recall my name until just now. It just came up to me. How odd." She then saw the blank look on Byleth's face. "That look upon your face... Do you think me a child?! A mere child who forgot her own name?! Phooey! That 'child' just saved your life! And what does that make you?!"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****Byleth shook his head, trying to agree to disagree with Sothis.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Correct. You understand." Sothis put one hand on her cheek. "You threw yourself into an axe to save just one young girl. Yet... all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened."** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****Byleth, greatful for the act, bowed.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Of course. Is gratitude so muck to ask?" Sothis smiled. "Though it is only momentary. How did I managed that?"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****Byleth realized he knew sign language and signed "What will happen if time resumes?"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"When time begins again, the axe will tear your skin and you will surely meet your end." Sothis huffed. "How dare you drag me into this!" She calmed down for a bit and went back to thinking. "Now what to do?"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****The emotionless mercenary made a sign that meant "turn back time".** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Of course!" Sothis gasped. "I must turn backt the hands of time! Yes. I do believe it can be done. You really are quite troublesome." She snapped her fingers and a white light surrounds Byleth. "I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what's to come, which means you can protect yourself this time. Now go. Yes, you who bares the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers which you seek."** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****Byleth was taken back to the moment where the bandit leader regained consciousness and charged to Edelgard, axe in hand. As Edelgard prepared herself to fight back, but Byleth got in her way, this time not leaving himself vulnerable.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"You die!" The bandit leader shouted as he swang his axe, but Byleth disarmed him and sent him back flying towards his batallion.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****As the bandits retreated, Byleth and Edelgard looked at each other.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Hey! Over here!" The two turned around and saw Dimitri and the young man in yellow approaching them.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"How did things go in your end, Dimitri? Claude?" Edelgard asked.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"We could've kept fighting, but the bandits retreated when we saw an axe being sent flying." Claude shrugged.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****Jeralt and Beles arrived just as the students and Byleth were talking about the sudden action.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Hey." Jeralt said. "Did you just-?"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****More footsteps were heard as three knights in white armor arrived.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"The Knights of Seiros are here!" A man with brown hair shouted. "We will cut you down for terrorizong our students!" He then saw the bandits fleeing. "Hey! The thieves are running away! Go after them!"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****The other two knights chased after the fleeing bandits while the brown haired man approached the group of six.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"The students seem to be unharmed." The man cheked everything until he saw Jeralt. "And... who's this?"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Ugh... why him?" Jeralt groaned as he recognized the man to be none other than Alois Rangeld, an old ally of his.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Captain Jeralt?!" Alois was surprised to see the renowed Mercenary. "It is you! Goodness! It's been ages! Don't you recognize me? It's Alois, your old right hand man! Well, that's how I thought of myself, anyway." He laughed. "It must have been 20 years since you went missing without a trace! I always knew you were alive!"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"You haven't changed a bit, Alois, just as loud as ever." Jeralt shook his head. "And drop that 'captain' nonsense! I'm not your captain anymore. These days I'm just a wandering Mercenary. One that has work to do. Good bye, old friend."** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Right. Good bye, Captain." Alois shook his after hearing himself. "Wait! This isn't how it ends! I suggest that you return to the Monastery with me!"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Garreg Mach Monastery." Jeralt remembered the Monastery Alois was talking about. "I suppose this was inevitable.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"What about you?" Alois turned to Beles and Byleth. "Are you the captain's kids?"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Of course!" Beles bowed. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Beles Elizabeth Eisner! This is my brother Byleth Eisner!"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****Byleth waved one hand, even if he was not amazed by Alois.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Physical differences aside, your mannerisms do remind of the captain." The Knight of Seiros nodded. "I'd love for you to see the Monastery too. You will join me, won't you?"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"It is an honor, sir!" The female mercenary smiled. "We would love to!"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****Byleth could only nodd in agreement while Jeralt sighed in defeat. He knew that his daughter was a very curious girl while his son was by his side ever since he was 10.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"What's troubling you, Captain?" Alois asked. "You aren't about to run off again, are you?"** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****"Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros." Jeralt shook his head once more as he and Alois left the scene.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****_"The Knights of Seiros? They seem rather skilled." _Sothis' voice rang in Byleth's head, almost startling him until someone called out to him. _"Ah. It seems your presence is required. Get going." _____** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____Byleth nodded and went to the sources of the calling, which were Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude, the three students who they helped rout the bandits. Beles was with them._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"Brother!" The tealette smiled. "We were just talking about what you did to stop that bandit!"_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"I appreciate your help out there." Edelgard bowed. "Your skills are beyond question. You are clearly experienced mercenaries." She crossed her arms. "And your father. That would Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the Strongest Knight to ever live. Have I missed something?"_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"He was a Captain?" Beles gasped, surprised. "I never knew that."_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____Byleth shook his head, not knowing of Jeralt's History of being a Knight of Seiros._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"How curious." Edelgard was shocked. "I'd wager the explination for that is fascinating indeed."_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"You are coming with us to the Monastery, right?" Claude smirked. "Of course you are. I'd love to bend a ear as we travel. Oh, and I should mention that the Three of us are students of the Officer's Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery."_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"No way! Really?!" Beles was way to happy to hear the news. "Sorry. I got a bit too excited. By the way, why were you three outside of Remire Village."_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"We were doing sone training exercises when those bandits attacked" Claude replied. "I definitely got the worst of it."_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"That would be because you ran off." Edelgard put one hand on her waist._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"Too true." Claude nodded. "I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn't followed me and ruined everything." He put one hand on his head. "Because of them, every one of these bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous."_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"Ah, so that was your intention, Claude." Dimitri shook his head in dissapointment. "And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all."_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"His actions were clear as day." Edelgard looked at Dimitri. "You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words."_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"Guys?" Beles tried to get the attention of the Three students._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"And you will prove a lacking ruler if you look for deciet behind every word and fail to trust those you rely on." Dimitri shot back at the white haired girl, taking offense of her comment._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"Guys?" Beles tried to get their attention again._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"Oh, joy. A royal debate between Their Highnesses." Claude smirked, enjoying the show made by Dimitri and Edelgard. "I wonder how being completely predictable affects one's ability to weild power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I'd say your little exchange smacks of naïvete."_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"Me? Naïve?" Edelgard took offense of Claude's comment. "Tell me, are you actually incapable if keeping quiet or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort."_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"Guys!" Beles shouted and the three students turned to her. "Can someone please explain what is going on?"_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"Forgive our digression." Dimitri, bowed to Beles in apology. She smiled, forgiving them. He turned to Byleth "I must speak with you if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the bandits' leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still hage much to learn."_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire." Edelgard smiled, mostly to herself. "I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also thr Adrestian Empire's-._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"Halt, Edelgard. Please Allow me to finish my own proposition." Dimitri interrupts Edelgard. "The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourself and your sister. Please do consider returning to the Kingdom with me."_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"Whoa there! You two sure are hasty! Trying to recruit two people you just met." Claude puts his hands on his waist and shook his head. "I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the Monastery before begging for favors. But it seems there's no time for nicities in this world." He turns to the twins. "So, caplable strangers, let's get right to it. Where do your allegiances lie?"_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____"Choosing sides already?" Beles grew worried. "Oh, I am the worst at making decisions! Brother, you choose first!"_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****_____"Hm. It seems one's place of birth is quite significant to them." _Sothis' voice was only heard by Byleth. _"Yet they are so impressed by you, that you may take your pick." ______ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________Byleth took a look at Edelgard, something in her must have impressed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________"So you are interested by the Adestrian Empire?" Beles asked her brother. He nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________"A wise choice." Edelgard smiled. "Though the Empire may has fallen from its former glory, the other regions are merely offfshoots that pale in comparisons."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________"I can't believe I am saying this, but..." Beles sounded concerned. "I really like the Kingdom. Faeghus is so awesome!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________"Understood." Dimitri nodded. "Faerghus is a noble and distinguished kingdom that has always valued chilvary."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________Alois arrived, getting the attention of the students._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________"Alright, that's enough of the small talk." He said. "It's time to head back to the Monastery."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________Alois and the students left the scene._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________"I'm going to pack everyone's bags." Beles added. "I'll meet up with everyone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________Byleth watched his sister leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****_________"My, my." _Sothis' voice came back. _"They are in such a hurry. You know... Each of the three is most unique." ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____________Byleth couldn't agree more as he began processing the personality of each student. For him, Edelgard was very refined, but she is solely focusing on him. Dimitri is sincere, but he has some dark traits of him that are hidden. And Claude has a striking smile, but that smile can't reach his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****_____________"I thought the same." _Sothis continued until she started to yawn. _"I am so sleepy once again... I may be sleeping... but I..." ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________Byleth stopped hearing Sothis' voice. It meant that she went to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Brother!" Beles' voice echoed. "Are you coming?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________Byleth went to the location of the group and the trip began. Although the road was long, they didn't get tired. Jeralt was talking with the Knights of Seiros while Beles and Byleth were with the students._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"This will be your first time at the monastery." Dimitri caught their attention. "I'd be happy to show you around."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"It is Fodlan in a nutshell." Claude added. "The good and the bad."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Like it or not, we'll be there soon enough." Edelgard continued looking at the road ahead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________Beles covered her eyes, meaning that the sunlight was close. As she uncovered them, her eyes widened in awe as she saw a tall building._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"No way..." She gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"There it is." Edelgard nodded. "Garreg Mach Monastery."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________All around the Monastery, there was a lot of activity in the Monastery, Knights training, teachers and students at work and so much more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________As Jeralt and the twins enter, the former looked up and saw something that was unpleasant to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Rhea's here..." He said to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________Byleth looked up and saw a woman with mint hair and mint eyes. Jeralt recognized her as Rhea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"I wonder..." She said to herself, describing Byleth. "Did the flow of time bring you here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________A Knight led Jeralt and the twins to a room. Beles was still dumbfounded by the whole discoveries she made._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"To think I would be returning to this place." He sighed. "And that I have to see her once again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________Byleth looked at Jeralt confusedly while Beles went to her brother and Father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"I've never spoken of this to you two before, but..." Jeralt scratched his head. "Many years ago, I was a Knight here. I reported to the Archbishop, Lady Rhea."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________Byleth signed "Archbishop?"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Don't you know, brother?" Beles said, shocked. "The Archbishop is the signature of life through all of Fodlan."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"The people of Fodlan are devout followers of the Teachings of Seiros." Jeralt shook his head. "The leader of that Ridiculously large orginization is the Archbishop, Lady Rhea."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________Footsteps are heard an Jeralt sees Rhea and a man with dark green hair approaching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am the advisor of the Archbishop." The man said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Right. Hello." Jeralt greeted back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"It has been a long time since we last spoke, Jeralt." Rhea smile. "I wonder... was it the will of the Goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Forgive my silence after all these years." Jeralt bowed. "Much has happened sinxe we last spoke."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________Rhea sees the twins standing on both sides of Jeralt. Beles smiles while Byleth remains with a blank stare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"So I see." She nodded. "The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. These are your children, are they not?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Yes. Born many years after I left this place." Jeralt answered. "I wish I could introduce you to their mother, but I'm afraid we lost her to illness."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"I see... My condolences." Rhea was saddened by the fact that the mother was deceased. Or was Jeralt telling a lie?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"It is an honor to meet you, Archbishop." Beles bowed, using her knowledge of courtesy from her travels with her father. "My name is Beles Elizabeth Eisner. Younger twin of Jeralt Reus Eisner."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Such an honor." Rhea smile as she faced Beles. She then turned to face Byleth. "What about you? I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________Byleth looked at Rhea silently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"You must at least show the basic courtesy of telling your name." Seteth crossed his arms. "Do you not think you are being rude to the Archbishop?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"I'm sorry about my brother." Beles apologized. "He is mute and he cannot speak."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"It is alright." Rhea still smiled while still facing Byleth. "My dear, I am called Rhea. I am the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. In truth, I was only being polite. I already know your name. And it is a fine name." She put one hand on her chest. "From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________Jeralt sighed, knowing what is going to happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don't you." Jeralt saw Rhea's question as predictable. "I won't say no, but."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Your Aprehension Stings." The Archbishop nodded. "I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you. I must step away from now, but I expect they will desite a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until now, Farewell."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________Rhea and Seteth left the room, leaving Jeralt and his twins alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"I can't believe it... forced back into the Knights of Seiros..." Jeralt shook his head. "I'm sorry I dragged you two into this. Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while and I'm afraid your services are requested as well...?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"What will we be?" Beles asked. "Mercenaries? Sevants? Knights?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Nothing like that." The Blade Breaker added. "They want you to teach, by the sound of it. You heard those brats earlier talking about the Officers Academy, right? Apperently; the academy just happens to be short a professor and that danged Alois went and reccomended you two to Lady Rhea."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________More footsteps were heard and a gray haired man wearing a monocole and a chestnut haired woman approached._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Oh. So you must be one of our new professors." The woman smiled to herself. "My, how stern and handsome you are."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Erm. No. I'm not the one you're looking for." Jeralt shook his head. He turned to Byleth while Beles introduced herself to the two new guests. "You can handle things from here with your sister. Good luck." He then said this in a whisper. "And watch out for Lady Rhea. I don't know what she is thinking, making you a Professor like this. She may be up to something something. Stay on your ground."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________As Jeralt left left, Beles and the two adults turned to face Byleth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Oh, it is you, then?" The woman spoke. "So young..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Competence and age are not necessarilu correlatef as you well know." The man said while dixing his monocole. "I am Hanneman, a Crest Scholar and a Professor at the Officers Academy. I wonder if you two bare Crests of your own. When you next have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the topic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"I'm Manuela." The woman introduced herself. "I am a Professor, a phisician, a Songstress and Available. It's nice to meet you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"You're a Songstress too?" Beles asked, amazed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Of course." Manuela smiled. "Before I came here, I belonged to a renowed Opera Company. Perhaps you have heard of me? The Mittlefrank Opera Company's most Beautiful, Peerless-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Spare our colleauge the needless Chatter, Manuela..." Hanneman shook his head, sighing. He turned to the twins. "Now, then, it seems you will be taking charge of one of the academy's three houses each. I expect you haven't been bruefed on the nature of each, have you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Three houses?" Beles tilted her head confusedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Do you really not know?" Manuela gasped. "Fine, I'll do a favor and explain. The Officers Academy is conprised of Three Houses of students, each of which is closely affiliated with its region of origin." She had brought a tiny basket that had three flags, one red, one blue and one yellow. She took out the red flag with the emblem of an eagle. "The Black Eagle House is for students of the Adrestian Empire. Their house leader this year is Edelgard, who is in line to be the next Emperor."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"The Blue Lion House is for students of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus." Hanneman takes out the blue flag with the emblem of a lion. "Their house leader this year is Prince Dimitri. He is to be the next king of Faerghus."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"And finally, the Golden Deer House, which is for students of the Leicester Allience." Manuela took out the yellow flag with the banner of a deer. "Their house leader is Claude, grandson of Duke Reigan, the leader of the Allience."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"So we have... the future Emperor, King and Duke?" Beles said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Indeed." Manuela nodded. "I hope none of the little treasures cause any trouble."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Hm. Quite." The Crest Scholar added. "For now, I suggest taking a stroll around the academy to get your bearings. And when you've a moment, please stop by my research laboratory."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"The old man has a point." Manuela replied. "And keep in mind that I only notified the House Students that you're two of our new professors. It's more fun that way. I suggest spending time with the students. Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they're good kids. I'm sure Lady Rhea will have more information tomorroe, but that should get you going. Good luck. You'll need it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Thank you, Professors Hanneamn and Manuela." Beles bowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________Meanwhille, Seteth and Rhea were in another room. The former was having concerns while the latter remained calm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Have you no intention on changing your mind, Rhea?! Appointing strangers, children no less, at our esteemed academy is-!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"I have made my decision, Seteth. I know worrying comes to you naturally, but there is no need. These 'strangers' are Jeralt's flesh and blood after all."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"I can't say that's too comforting. Hoe trustworthy is this 'Jeralt' guy? Was he not the man who went missing after the great fire 21 years ago? I would remind you that Flayn is now here with us as well. I beg of you... please consider wether this is an unnecesary risk."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Seteth. They have my trust. Let that be enough. More importantly, I have recieved a report from Shamir. I am increasingly concerend about a matter regarding our suspicious individual. We cannot ignore those who harbor ill will of the church, especially ig they are frequenting Garreg Mach."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________"Yes, that matter is og great importance as well. I shall continue my investigation. Rhea, for now, I will have faith that you are placing your trust with utmost care. I pray that nothing occurs to shake that confidence."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************__****________________And so, as Professors, Byleth and Beles will learn on how to be more open, the secrets they hide... and the past they had forgotten. And Beles will have a sudden surprise for her once she chooses her house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	2. Chapter 1: Three Houses and Three Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made into Professors, Byleth Eisner and Beles Elizabeth Eisner will have the chance to teach one of three Houses each. Byleth experiences something strange while Beles experiences a memory of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a mayor Ashe and Beles event since in this story, they met each other before the events. Some things will also be different from the canon story.
> 
> As a fair warning, combat scenes are not my forte, like the last chapter.

#  Whispers of the Dark <

##  by AmyCamila111

### Chapter 1: Three Houses and Three Voices

Garreg Mach Monastery; Year 1180

Garreg Mach Monastery's Officers Academy is where students learn and grow as future rulers and where three houses, the Black Eagles of the Adestrian Empire, the Blue Lions of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Golden Deer or the Leicester Allience, study the guidance given to them by the Professor.

This year, the Black Eagles consists of Edelgard von Hresvelg, the heir of the Adrestian Empire, Hubert Vestra, heir of House Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir, heir of House Aegir, Caspar von Bergliez, second son of House Bergliez, Linhardt von Hevring, heir of House Hevring, Bernadetta von Varley, heir of House Varley, Petra McNeary, Princess and Heir to the Throne of the Archipelago of Brigid, and Dorothea Arnault, renowned Songstress of the Mittlefrank Opera Company.

The Blue Lions consists of Dimitri Alexandre Blayddid, heir to the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, Dedue Molinaro, a man of Duscur and Dimitri's vassal, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, second son and heir of House Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier, second son and heir of House Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea, heir of house Galatea, Annette Fantine Dominic, neice of Baron Dominic, Mercedes von Martliz, a former Imperial Noble, and Ashe Ubert, adopted son of Lord Lonato and a commoner of Gaspard.

And finally, the Golden Deer consists of Claude von Reigan, Grandson and heir of House Reigan, Hilda Valentine Gonreil, the sister of General Holst of House Gonreil, Ignatz Victor, second son of a merchant family, Raphael Kirsten, the eldest son of a merchant family whose parents died in an accident, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, heir of House Gloucester, Lysithea von Ordelia, heir of House Ordelia, Marianne von Edmund, adopted daughter of House Edmund, and Leonie Pinelli, the daughter of two hunters and one of Jeralt's apprentices.

Byleth and Beles got to know the students a bit, though some had different personalities. Bernadetta would hide away, Linhardt yawned sleepily, much to the dismay of Caspar, Felix challenged them to a sparring section, disappointing Ingrid, Sylvain attempted to flirt with Beles, but failed, Marianne didn't look at both of them in the eye and Lorenz wouldn't stop talking about his noble status.

Byleth noticed Beles looking at Ashe as if she saw someone before. He wonder why she was looking at the student, but she came back to her senses and returned to her brother. As they returned to the Audience Chamber, Rhea, Seteth, Hanneman and Manuela were waiting for them.

"Professors. Did you get to know the students?" Rhea asked.

"Of course." Beles almost cheered. "I can't wait to learn from them and to teach them!"

"The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer." Manuela repeated the name of the Three Houses. "So different, yet all so talented. Which house you will choose?"

"Since you two are new, we decided to let you two choose first." Hanneman added. "Our newest addition will come soon."

Byleth saw that Rhea was holding three envelopes: one red, one blue and one yellow. He looked at each envelope until he picked the red envelope, meaning he made his choice.

"So you choose to teach the Black Eagle House?" Rhea said.

Byleth nodded in confirmation.

"Well... I guess I choose the Blue Lions." Beles said as she picked the blue envelope.

"There will be a mock battle with four students each house." Seteth explained the month's activity. "However, that battle is no mere triffle combined with the Wyvern Moon's battle of the Eagle and Lion. We hope you teach your students with respect and-."

"Brother?" A teal haired girl apprached the six adults. "Oh! My sincerest apologies! I hope I did not interrupt!"

"It is fine, Flayn." Seteth nodded. "Was there something important you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, no." Flayn shook her head. "I am afraid it is not the time." She turned to Byleth and Beles. "By the way, who is this?"

"These are the newest Professors: Byleth Eisner and Beles Elizabeth Eisner." Seteth introduced the twin to his younger sister.

"Oh my!" Flayn shouted in excitement. "It is such an honor to meet you! My name is Flayn, I am Seteth's darling little sister!"

"Hello, Flayn." Beles waved.

Byleth just nodded.

"May the Goddess help you and your students learn from each other." Rhea said.

Meanwhille, as the three house leaders went off to find their respective Professors, their classmates waited for them in their respective classroom.

"I can't wait to see who are new Professor is!" Caspar yelled, as loud as ever, in excitement. "I hope our new Professor is Jeritza! I can't wait to train with him!"

"Caspar, your voice is being too loud." Linhardt groaned, rubbing one ear. "Your excitement will be the death of us someday. Perhaps you could... *yawn* ...control your excitement."

"Hey!" Caspar turned to his childhood friend. "You don't show your emotions too much when we experience something new!"

"It doesn't matter if my show my emotions or not!!" The green haired student, visibly angry, almost casted a Fire Spell. He then realizes what he did and muttered a quiet apology.

"Linhardt showing emotions?" Ferdinand scratched his head. "Well, that's a first."

"Shut up, Ferdie." Dorothea said calmly before turnring to look at Linhardt. "Lin. It is fine to express yourself. We are all excited to see our assigned Professor... except for probably Hubie and Bernie."

Hubert and Bernadetta were actually not as excited as everyone else. Hubert is as calm as ever and Bernadetta is very nervous.

"You're right." Linhardt looked down. "My apologies."

"I am feeling of the honor to get to know our Professor of assignment." Petra said.

Before anyone else could reply, Edelgard entered the room, a smile forming on her face.

"You seem to have returned, Lady Edelgard." Hubert said before chuckling. "Did you bring our assigned Professor?"

"Yes." Edelgard nodded. "Black Eagle House. Meet the Professor that will teach us during the class of 1180."

Byleth entered the room. Most of the students were surprised by the reveal.

"Wait... what?!" Caspar shook his head really fast. "That is our homeroom professor?!"

"Caspar, do mind your behavior." Linhardt shook his head before turning to Byleth. "I am so sorry about ky friend's behavior. He is usually like this. I am going to take a nap." He then walked away to a nearby table.

"Oh, my." Dorothea giggled. "I didn't expect this. And I like it."

"Don't talk to me or come anywhere near me, Please!" Bernadetta shrieked as she turned away.

"Greetings, Professor." Ferdinand bowed. "I am Ferdinand von Aegir. These are my fellow classmates, Edelgard von Hresvelg, Hubert von Vestra, Caspar von Bergliez, Limhardt von Hevring, Bernadetta von Varley, Dorothea Arnault and Petra Macneary. We all look forward to working and learning with you."

"Ferdie, he had introduced himself a few minutes ago." Dorothea sighed.

"I can't wait to fight alongside you!" Caspar was excited once again. "Now let's break the ice with some training!"

"How can someone be breaking ice?" Petra tilted her head. "Is this a custom I missed on my studies?"

"I didn't mean literally!" Caspar waved one hand. "It means let's get to know each other."

"I don't want to training!" Bernadetts shook her head. "Maybe we could all... read a book."

"Perhaps we could talk while drinking some tea, Professor?" Dorothea leaned towards the Professor.

"Ugh... there is a limit of tolerance I have with our group." Ferdinand groans. "The Black Eagles requires order!"

"Keep it down, Ferdinand. I am trying to sleep!" Linhardt growled.

"Congratulations, Ferdinand." Caspar said sarcastically. "You just woke Linhardt up."

"Me?!" The orange haired noble gasped. "I didn't do anything!"

"Your shout woke him up, Ferdie." Dorothea glared at Ferdinand.

The three got into an arguement while Byleth, Hubert and Edelgard watched, Petra tried to separate the fight, Bernadetta hid under her table and Linhardt covered his ears with a book while still trying to sleep.

"It seems that your fist job is to quiet down this racket." Hubert chuckled again. "I don't envy you."

"Ugh... They aren't usually this... rowdy." Edelgard sighed. "I hope you can manage professor."

In the Blue Lions classroom, everyone gathered around one spot.

"I am so excited to meet our homeroom Professor!!!" Annette chirped. "I hope I learn a lot of things from him or her!"

"I bet the Professor is a lovely lady." Sylvain winked.

"Or maybe the Professor could be a man." Ingrid glared at the red haired boy.

"I bet we can learn a lot of things from both Professor Hanneman or Professor Manuela." Mercedes giggled.

"I am mostly interested on someone with skills." Felix huffed.

"I do not mind any Professor, actually." Ashe smiled, being the most innocent member of of the Blue Lion House aside from Annette. "I will be glad to learn from them."

Dimitri arrived and all the Blue Lions looked at him.

"Your highness." Dedue bowed. "Is the Professor here?"

"It seems she is." Dimitri said as Beles entered the scene. "Everyone, this is our Professor-."

"Beles?!" Ashe felt shocked and surprised upon seeing the female Mercenary.

"Ashe?!" Beles had the same reaction.

"Wait... you two KNOW each other?!" Felix was surprised.

"Y-yes..." Ashe looked down, blushing in embarrasment.

"I am so sorry if I say this..." Annette shook her head. "...but you look like you're our age."

"It's alright." Beles smiled. "I don't mind the comment."

"You are such a darling, Professor. I look forward to getting to kno-." Sylvain was going to speak until Ingrid pulled his ear. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Ingrid! That hurts!"

"I am so sorry about him." Ingrid sighed. "He is like that around women."

"Professor, do you like sweets?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course. I love sweets." Beles smiled.

"I am so glad!" Mercedes giggled.

"I heard you are a good mage." Felix smiled. "Perhaps you can teach some really good spells."

"I am at your service Professor." Dedue smiled.

Ashe was the only one unable to speak due to the sudden surprise that the girl he knows for six years is his Professor.

"Ashe?" Dimitri looked at the silver haired boy. "Are you alright?"

"Ah! I am so sorry!" Ashe shook his head before turning to Beles. "I l-look forward to l-learning from y-you, Bel- I-I mean... Professor!!!"

"The Blue Lions are a lively bunch, but you'll find none who works harder." Dimitri smiled. "I am certain we'll cause our fair share of troubles, but I'm very much looking forward to the year ahead."

With the Golden Deer, the group saw as Claude arrived with a maiden with white hair with red streaks and red eyes.

"Golden Deer." Claude bowed. "This is our Professor. She just joined recently."

"Hello." The maiden bowed. "My name is Sylvia Ferval. I am from the Leichester Allience. I look forward to studying with you."

"It is an honor to meet you, Professor." Lorenz bowed. "I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester."

"I am Raphael Kirsten!" Raphael smiled

"My name is Ignatz Victor." Ignatz fixed his glasses.

"I am Leonie Pinelli, first apprentice of Captian Jeralt." Leonie waved.

"I am Lysithea von Ordelia." Lysithea nodded.

"I am Hilda Valentine Gonreil." Hilda winked. "And this is..."

"M-Marianne von Edmund." Marianne stuttered.

"Well, Professor Sylvia." Claude winked. "Our group may be rowdy, but we all have something in common. It doesn't matter if we're nobles or commoners. We are still people."

Sylvia giggled. She was starting to like the Golden Deer house and she looks gorward to teaching them and learning from them.

Mysterious Void; Year 1180

As Byleth fell asleep, he had a dream. Sothis was usually there, but two more people were with him. It was a woman with similar hair color as Byleth and Beles and a green haired boy.

"Byleth, darling." The woman smiled. She looked like his late Mother, Elizabeth Eisner, but she was very different. "I got word from dear Sothis. You became a Professor at Garreg Mach. I am so proud."

"Do not mess up." The boy huffed. "Remember that you have a secret about this. Everyone must not know of Sothis' existence."

"Take a rest now, my dear." Elizabeth whispered. "Tomorrow you will have a whole day."

The dream ended and Byleth returned to the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Byleth and Beles be ready to teach eight special students? What secrets do Byleth and Edelgard Hide? Who are the mysterious voices in Byleth's head? What scheme will Claude make in thr future? And will I be good at combat scenes? Find out in the next chapter of Whisper of the Dark


	3. Chapter 2: Crests, Friends and Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he gets ready for the Great Tree Moon Mock Battle, Byleth discovers something calls Crests, the source of Fodlan's History. He also learns that he has a Crest that is known for history. And Byleth and Edelgard grow closer and closer to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Byleth reveals his Crest will change. But the mock battle scene will still be the same. And Alas... I am having trouble tagging. This scene will have a Marianne and Linhardt moment.

# Whiserps of the Dark

## by AmyCamila111

### Chapter 2: Crests, Friends and Battles

Garreg Mach Monastery; Year 1180

Byleth woke up with a tired look on his eyes; he did not sleep well. He changed to his normal clothes and walked into the Dining Hall, where everyone was eating. As he sat on a table alone, Beles went and sat right next to him.

"Brother." She smiled. "I hate seeing you being alone. You're usually seen chatting with other Mercenaries."

Byleth can only nod in agreement as he took a bite of his Duscur Ham and listen to his sister's conversations.

"Hey. Did you know I bore a Crest?" Beles' question made Byleth drop his fork. He shook his head in response. Beles sighed, pouting. "Father never told you? Apperently, I bear a Crest of Seiros. It is unknown if it's Major or Minor. When I visited Sir Hanneman, he told me that Crests surround the life and history of Fodlan."

Before Beles could continue, a letter rolled to his seat. He picked it up and read it with his eyes.

_"Professor. If you have the time, come talk to me at the Black Eagles Classroom. L.v.H."_

Byleth rolled his eyes and put the letter in his pocket.

"Oh. I should take my leave now." Beles said. "I should train with the Blue Lions. See you at the Mock Battle."

Byleth watched his sister leave to the Training Grounds and headed to the Black Ealges Classroom of the Officer's Academy. There he saw Linhardt, sitting on his desk, smiling.

"Professor. You arrived." Linhardt said, his eyes beaming.

Byleth was confused by his student's behavior. According to Caspar, Linhardt never shows his emotions or his thoughts. He would be only showing his interests in research and napping.

"Ah. Sorry." The Forest haired student shook his head. "I was excited when I heard your sister talk about Crests. As I was going to say, Professor Hanneman told.me that he was busy with pencil work that the asked me to get information on a Crest you may possibly have." He smiled again. "I could barely hold my emotions and accepted the request immiedately." Linhardt searched through his bag. "Crests are descended from The Four Saints and the Ten Elites. They function in many different ways. Major Crests hold a lot of power and are commonly used while Minor Crests hold little power, but it can still be sensed. For example: I have a Minor Crest of Cethleann He then took out a small device. "Would you mind stretching your arm a bit? I promise this won't hurt."

Byleth placed his arm on the device and the machine began scanning the body part. A little light showed green, meaning that Byleth had a positive sign of bearing a Crest. As a figure was shown, Linhardt gasped in shock and covered his mouth.

"NO WAY!!!" He exclaimed. Fortunately, his voice wasn't as loud as Caspar's. "Can it be?!?!?! It can't be!!! That Crest disappeared Centuries ago with the fall of Ne-!!!"

Byleth tapped the student's shoulder, making him release a small shriek.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Linhardt shook his head. "But... I never thought... you bore the Crest of Flames."

Byleth signed "Crest of Flames?"

"Yes... the Crest born by Nemesis, the King of Liberation." The green haired student continued. "It is said that Nemesis was blessed by the Goddess and given her blood. However, Saint Seiros put him down as the Crest took control of him."

Byleth looked at Linhardt as the latter put the device away in his bag.

"I should take my leave now." The student picked up the bag. "I better give Hanneman the papers and tell him the good news."

Linhardt left Byleth in the Black Eagles Classroom and as he was headed to Hanneman's Office, he accidentally ran into Marianne.

"Ah!" Both shouted as they fell to the ground.

"Oh!" The Golden Deer was stressed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!!"

"No, it's my fault..." Linhardt yawned. "I was mostly in your way."

"I'll be on my way now..." Marianne looked down and ran away like she was in a hurry.

As Linhardt watched her leave, he never got her name. He decided to continue focusing on getting the results of Byleth's Crest on Hanneman and continued towards the Crest Scholar's office.

Meanwhille, Byleth was reading a book about the History of Seiros in the library. Usually, he would be focusing on preparing himself for the upcoming mock battle, but his curiosity got the best of him. As he read through the pages, he heard footsteps. Edelgard approached him.

"My teacher." She got his attention. "Is this chair taken?"

Byleth shook his head. The House leader smiled and took a seat.

"Thank you." She said. "By the way, what are you reading?"

Byleth showed Edelgard the book he was reading.

"The History of Fodlan." The student added. "I didn't know you liked history."

Byleth continued reading the book.

"By the way, did you know that Garreg Mach was founded years after the Creation of the Empire?" That topic was what caught the Professor's attention. Edelgard cleared her throat. "Apperently, after the Battle of Heroes, the Warriors of the Goddess worked very hard to create this Monastery. It wasn't until two Centuries after the creation that the Officers Academy was made."

Byleth closed the book, paying more attention to Edelgard.

"I see that I caught your eye. Not bad, my teacher." The Black Eagle House leader smiled. "I wish I couls tell you more about the History, but it seems that the time might run out and you might fall asleep in the library and you would not make it to the Mock Battle."

Byleth nodded and the two parted ways. Byleth put the book back where it belonged.

Day 30 of the Great Tree Moon

The Three House leaders were reunited at the Training Grounds.

"So, your Highnesses?" Claude smirked while crossing his arms. "Who will be your backup? I will bring Hilda, Lorenz and Ignatz."

"I am bringing Hubert and Dorothea." Edelgard answered. "I was thinking on bringing Linhardt, but Ferdinand rushed in and volunteered." She sighed and fixed her hair. "If only he could give others a chance."

"I am thinking on bringing Dedue for heavy attacks, Ashe for ranged combat and Mercedes for healing." Dimitri nodded.

"Well, his kingliness has his reasons." Claude laughed. "I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when the Golden Deer defeat you."

"Oh, just you wait, Claude!" Edelgard glared at the Golden Deer house leader. "The Black Ealges will surely surpass your house!"

"We are trying to make this a fair fight, not a war." Dimitri shook his head. "But the Blue Lions are very excited for this challenge."

"Students!" Beles' voice is heard. "The time for the mock battle has come!"

"Coming, Professor Beles!" Dimitri called back.

The Three House leaders went towards their professors, Edelgard with Byleth, Dimitri with Beles and Claude with Sylvia, and the group headed off to the Outskirts of Garreg Mach.

Jeralt stood one side of the outskirts as he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The former knight started. "Welcome to the 1180 Great Tree Moon Mock Battle, where these students alongside their homeroom professors will experience their skills in combat! On the Southern corner, we have the Black Eagle House, with Edelgard von Hresvelg, Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir and Dorothea Arnault, alongside their Professor, Byleth Eisner!"

Edelgard looked at her classmates and Professor and they nodded at her.

"Next up..." Jeralt continued. "On the northern eastern corner, we have... the Blue Lion house with Dimitri Alexandre Blayddid, Dedue Molinaro, Ashe Ubert and Mercedes von Martritz and their Professor, Beles Elizabeth Eisner!"

Beles smiled at her students, making Ashe blush in embarrassment. Mercedes giggles at the moment, knowing Ashe is very adorable.

"And finally..." The former Knight of Serios added. "On the Souther Eastern side, we have the Golden Deer House with Claude von Reigan, Hilda Valentine Gonreil, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester and Ignatz Victor and their Professor Sylvia Ferval!"

Lorenz smiled to himself while Ignatz fixed his glasses and Claude nodded at Hilda.

"Let the mock Battle begin!" Jeralt shouted.

The students readied their weapons and awaited the command of their Professors.

"What will be the plan, my teacher?" Edelgard nodded.

Byleth signed the plan: Two students will fight the Golden Deer while the other two will accompany him to fight the Blue Lions.

"That is a good idea." The Adrestian Princess smiled. "Ferdinand, Hubert, you deal with the Golden Deer. Dorothea, please come with me and the Professor. We will be dealing with the Blue Lions."

"You can count on me, Edie." Dorothea winked.

"I will show all my enemies that I will surpass even Edelgard!" Ferdinand became way too self confident.

"Don't come crying to me when they defeat you because your confidence gets the best of you." Hubert growled, not standing his classmate's behavior.

Beles looked at the battlefield as she studied her enemies.

"What will be the plan, Professor Beles?" Dimitri asked.

"Dimitri, Dedue." Beles explained her plan. "You guys go to the front lines and distract the Black Eagles. Ashe. You stick with me so we can sneak up on the Golden Deer. Mercedes. You will do the healing."

"That is a wonderful idea, Professor!" Meecedes smiled.

"As long as his Highness is unharmed, I will follow your command." Dedue bowed.

"Understood." Ashe nodded. "I won't let you down, Bel- I-I mean... Professor!"

Dimitri looked at Ashe with a concerened expression, but shrugged it off and headed off with Dedue to face off the Black Eagles.

On the Golden Deer side, Sylvia was about to tell her plan, but Lorenz interrupted her.

"No need for your Shallow Schemes, Claude." The Allience noble smiled to himself while holding his lance. "Ignatz and I will handle this."

"M-m-me?!" Ignatz felt nervous. "But I'm not ready!"

"Are you really making light of our new Professors?" Claude sighed. "Fine. You two handle the Black Ealges while Hilda and I do the Blue Lions."

"Do I really have to?" Hilda grunted. "A delicate flower like me won't be any good on the battlefield."

"Nice try, Hilda." The next sovereign duke smiled. "But you're coming with me."

The Pink haired student pouted as she picked up her axe and followed her classmate while Sylvia protected the heal tile she was in.

In the sidelines, Lysithea saw that everyone did the same strategy.

"Strange... everyone did the same thing." She said. "But... no one complained."

"It is called 'smart thinking', Lysithea." Leonie crossed her arms. "I believe Captain Jeralt taught them. Although I am concerend about our classmates."

"Come on!" Caspar shouted. "You guys got this!"

"Really, Caspar?" Linhardt groaned, half asleep. "Will you ever stay quiet?"

"Oh, come on, Linhardt!" The cyan haired Black Eagle crossed his arms. "You have to give our allies some Morale!"

"I do, but I am not as loud as you." The green haired student shook his head.

"I heard that Professor Beles is good with magic." Annette chirped. "I can't wait to learn from her!"

"Maybe her magic could help in sparring matches." Felix smirked.

"Come on, Felix." Sylvian nudged Felix's arm. "Professor Beles is such a lovely lady we can-."

"Sylvain, Professor Beles was once uncomfortable with your... skirt chasing." Ingrid interrupts him. "And Felix. Does everything have to do with sparring for you?"

"This will be very scary!" Bernadetta shivered. "Can I go home now?!"

"Do not be of the scare, Bernie." Petra said. "Be thinking of this as an experience for the knowing."

"Of course you say that." The shrinking violet pouts.

Back at the battle, Edelgard hides in some bush to sneak on the Blue Lions. Taking out her Training Axe, she waited for the right moment.

"Now to wait for the Blue Lions to strike us." She whispered to herself.

Little did Edelgard know is that an arrow was fired at her. It misses her, but she turns around and sees Ignatz prepared to fire another arrow.

"My my." Lorenz chuckled. "I did not expect to find the House leader herself."

"Let's not be cocky, Lorenz." Ignatz said worriedly. "Doing so will cause us the victory."

"Be not afraid. Ignatz." The purple haired nobleman flipped his hair. "With the house leader down, our morale will be higher."

Byleth signed Dorothea to help Edelgaed and she nodded. The Songstress casted Thunder on both Golden Deer students. Ignatz dodges, but Lorenz didn't have the luck to avoid and was defeated.

"I lost?!" The nobleman groaned. "Ugh! How unacceptable!"

Ignatz, determined to continued fighting, fired an arrow, but Edelgard, Dorothea and Byleth dodged. The Professor took out the training sword he borrowed from Manuela and defeated Ignatz.

"My. The professor is so incredible!" He said, amazed by Byleth's skills.

Claude and Hilda were on another side of the field, looking for some Blue Lions.

"Claude!" Hilda gasped "I spotted Mercedes! And she is alone!"

"Well now." The Golden Deer House leader smirked. "It seems that Lady luck is on our side. Let's go."

The two slowly walked to ambush Mercedes. However heard something and took out a Training Bow she got from Ashe and got ready to attack. Claude was prepared as he took out his Training Bow and fired an arrow at Mercedes, defeating her.

"Oh... our foes were so powerful." The Blue Lion student shook her head in defeat.

Before Claude and Hilda could do anything, a Miasma was fired at them. They both dodged.

Hubert and Ferdinand appeared from behind them.

"Well, they're not the Blue Lions, but they are our rivals." Hubert said.

"Shall we defeat them?!" Ferdinand overconfidently held out his lance.

"Not so fast." The four turned around and saw Dedue and Dimitri approaching them.

"Hey, your Princeliness. Do you have feelings for-?" Claude tried to distact Dimitri before being interrupted by the Crown Prince.

"Claude, now is not the time for jokes." The Blue Lion House Leader shook his head in dismay.

"Well, that didn't work." The Golden Deer House leader could only shrugged.

A battle started. Hilda, Ferdinand and Dedue were facing each other and so were Dimitri, Claude and Hubert. The Female Golden Deer student used the energy she got to defeat the two males she is facing.

"I am the heir of House Aegir!" Ferdinand growled. "I am not supposed to lose!"

"Your Highness. Bring Victory to us." Dedue groaned as he retreated.

Claude on the other hand was having trouble trying to figure out what to do in order to defeat Dimitri and Hubert. Suddenly, he got an idea. He took out two arrows and fired them at both of his rivals, defeating them.

"Ridiculous!" Hubert groaned. "How am I going to tell Lady Edelgard?!"

"I'm sorry, everyone." Dimitri sighed. "I leave the rest to you."

On the sidelines, everyone saw the remaining people.

_"So... for the Black Eagles, Professor Byleth, Edelgard and Dorothea are left while for the Golden Deer, Claude, Hilda and Professor Sylvia remain and only Ashe and Professor Beles are fighting for the Blue Lions."_ Linhardt thought to himself.

"Come on, Ashe!" Annette cheered. "You can do it!"

"Don't give up, guys!" Leonie shouted for her classmates and Professor.

Back on the battlefield, Sylvia decided to pick up a training Lance and went to Claude and Hilda's location.

Edelgard, Byleth and Dorothea continued to locate their remaining enemies.

"I give it to Ferdie for being the first one to be defeated in out house." Dorothea sighed.

"Let's settle down and focus on defeating the remaining competitors." Edelgard shook her head.

Before Dorothea could reply, she defeated by a Training Arrow.

"My oh my. That was..." The songstress said as she retreated.

Edelgard and Byleth turned around and saw Ashe and Beles.

"We may be the only two Blue Lions left, but we are strong hearted." Beles said.

Claude, Hilda and Sylvia arrived. Claude twirled an arrow.

"Plotting schemes and doing them, no problem." Claude said. "But I'm not one for fighting. Go easy on me."

Edelgard, Byleth, Ashe and Beles just looked at Claude. Edelgard had an unamused look while Beles and Ashe had a worried expression and Byleth had his usual emotionless poker face.

"You know that was a joke, roght?" Claude was crossing his arm. "Geez. Not so much a smile."

The battle started when Beles casted a Fire. Edelgard, Byleth, Claude and Sylvia dodged, but Hilda wasn't so lucky to evade.

"Ouch!" Hilda hissed. "Was that even neccesary?!"

"Sorry!" Beles apologized.

The remaining six fighters continued fighting. Edelgard, Claude, Sylvia and Beles were defeated and only Ashe and Byleth remained.

Ashe prepared to fired an arrow, but he didn't have the time to fire as Byleth defeated the young boy.

"That marks the end of the Great Tree Moon Mock Battle." Jeralt started his announcement. "The winning house is... the Black Eagle House!"

"Well done, Eagles. This calls for a celebration."

Before Byleth left, he helped Ashe up.

"Thank you." The Blue Lion student smiled. "You're very nice. And very skilled. I look forward to learning from you."

Byleth watched as Ashe went to his classmates and Professor. Byleth could see the determination and kindness on his eyes.

It was a long trip, but everyone returned to Garreg Mach. Byleth went to the Audience Chamber.

"You have done well leading your students, Professor." Rhea smiled. "I am glad to see that they are learning from you."

"Tomorrow, you will have an explination of your mission for the next moon." Seteth said. "Make sure you get that message to your students. I will tell you that the Blue Lions will also have the same mission."

_"A mission?"_ Sothis' voice was heard in Byleth's head, which somehow surprising him. _"Do you not recall the first time we met. You shall not fall so shamelessly again, correct?"_

Byleth remained shocked as he could still hear Sothis.

_"Have you no words for me?"_ The girl's voice was still flying on Byleth's head. _"Do not tell me that you are shocked to hear from me!"_ She laughed. _"You ought to know that I am always with you now. To hear my voice should not come to you as a shock."_

Bylety nods and went to his room.

Meanwhille, in a canyon, the bandit that once attacked Byleth, Jeralt, Beles, Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude was talking to someone wearing black and red armor and a mask.

"What is this nonsense?!" The bandit growled. "All I was told to kill some noble pipsqueaks! No one said anything about the Knights of Damned Seiros being on our trail!"

"You have proven yourself worthless, distracted by something so trivial." The armored person said. "I had hoped you would achieve your goal despite the setback. But now two children of the knights' former captain is in play." They chuckled. "How interesting."

"Hey!" The bandit tried to get his contacter's attention. "This isn't what I agreed to!"

"Hiring mercenaries as Professors. What was that woman thinking?" The armored person was still thinking about the positivity on the Knights of Seiros.

"Are you listening to me?!" The bandit shouted. "How do we finish this?!"

"You **DIE.** " The armored person said.

"W-WHAT?!" The bandit moved back a bit.

"Underestimating the knights was an amateur mistake. One you will pay for." The armored person said. "The road to eternal torment awaits you all. Now I must locate your replacements."

The armored person teleported away, leaving the bandit alone.

"Wait! Get back here!" The latter shouted before growling. "Damn you!!!!"

At night in Garreg Mach, Linhardt was returning from the library, holding a letter from his mother. As he was heading to his room, he saw Dimitri.

"Ah." The Black Eagle student said. "Hello, Prince Dimitri."

"Greetings, young Linhardt." The crown prince smiled. "You must be very tired. You should get some rest."

"Thank you, Prince Dimitri." Linhardt smiled... well... not smiled, he made a appreciated expression. "I was about to go to sleep."

"Anytime." Dimitri nodded. "By the way, as part of our first month of class, here is a present from me." He handed the green haired boy a dagger, but the dagger had a pitch black blade. "Always remember to cut a path to your future. Goodnight, Linhardt."

As Dimitri left, Linhardt looked at the dagger. It had a dark aura pulsing out of it. It terrifies him. He tries to hide his feelings, but the aura is too strong. He hurriedly put it on his bag alongside the letter.

"Linhardt?"

He gasps as he hears Caspar's voice. The cyan haired boy approached his best friend.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "You barely interacted with us on the way back."

"Caspar..." Linhardt sighed. "I have to go to sleep. We have a mission next month and we are going to have a lot of classes."

The green haired boy went to his room. Caspar just watched as his friend ran away.

"What did your father do to you, Linhardt?" He said. "I just hope this doesn't affect our school year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Byleth's first mission be? What in the name of Fodlan is Sothis trying to explain for Byleth? Will Linhardt tell Caspar the truth of his personality? Will I ever be good at tagging? Find out the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: The First Mission and a Familiar Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagles and the Blue Lions head off to their first mission and Byleth and Beles decide to join forces to help teach both houses and the Golden Deer. However, Beles hears something special about her mother's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First mission time.
> 
> WARNING: The Following chapter will have a really dark moment during the mission scene and it won't be pretty to read.
> 
> Also, very sorry for the long delay. College and a certain problem are getting in the way.

# Whispers of the dark

## by AmyCamila111

### Chapter 4: The First Mission

###### Hevring Territory; Imperial Year 1169

_A young boy was at the quarters of a young woman. His eyes were red and filled with tears and he wouldn't stop crying. He had a lot of slapmarks on his cheek and bruises on his arms and legs._

_"Linhardt?" The young woman was very worriedly. "You look sad. Last time you were very happy."_

_"Mama!" Linhardt, who was six years old at that time, sobbed. "The mean kids hurt me while I was doing some errands for Papa! And w-when I c-came back, he... he hurt me even more!"_

_"Oh, dear Lin... I'm sorry for not being there for you." His mother embraced the crying child. "I promise I will make it up to you. I will tell these children not to hurt you again."_

_"T-there was o-one kid who was nice to me." Linhardt calmed his sobs. "H-his name was C-Caspar. H-he f-fought the m-mean k-kids away."_

_"Caspar? The second son of House Bergliez?" The young woman gasped, indigo eyes flaring up._

_"You know Caspar, Mama?" The boy asked his mother while playing with her green hair._

_"I know his mother. Gloria and I are very best friends." The mother smiled as she used healing magic to make Linhardt's bruises disappear. "We both went to the Officer's Academy 3 years before you were born. Gloria married the new Count Bergliez while I was set up for an arrainged marriage with Harle. I may fear him, but I'll make sure he never hurts you again."_

_Linhardt soon saw as his bruises faded away very quickly._

_"Your magic is so cool, Mama." He gasped in awe. "How did you do that?"_

_"Just like you, I am talented mage." The young woman answered. "You will be a good Mage or Healer, Lin."_

_A blond haired maid entered the room with a tray of sweets. She placed the item she was holding on a table._

_"Here are your desserts, Lady Constancia." The female servant bowed._

_"Thank you, Wanda." Constancia smiled as she was holding Linhardt, who was reaching out for a sweet. "I really appreciate it."_

_Wanda smiled and left the room._

_"Are you hungry, Lin?" Constancia asked._

_"Yes, Mama." Linhardt nodded, smiling._

_"Don't be shy to grab one." The woman giggled. "Remember to leave some sweets for me."_

_Linhardt smiled as he continued to spend time with his mother as they enjoyed the desserts._

###### Garreg Mach Monastery; Harpstring Moon; Imperial Year 1180

Seteth had told Byleth, Beles, Edelgard and Dimitri to meet him at his office so he could tell them about their first mission.

"Professors." Seteth said crossing his arms. "Your first mission is to hunt down some runaway bandits. Some knights will be accompanying you on the task."

"Thank you, sir." Beles bowed. "We will do our hardest."

As Seteth dismissed them, the Professors and their respective House Leader were heading to their classroom.

"So we are tasked to take out the bandits that attacked us in that camping section we had two moons ago?" Dimitri scratched his head. "I have to admit. It feels like yesterday when we repelled them."

"Of course." Edelgard nodded. "And we are getting rid of them for good."

"I have so much to do, but so little free time..." Beles sighed. "I need to improve on my impatience."

Byleth listened as the three talk, not noticing that he accidentally bumped into Flayn, who was carrying a basket of fish.

"Oh!" The girl gasped fell into the ground. "I am so sorry, Professor! I was not watching where I was going!"

"It's fine, Flayn." Dimitri smiled as he, Beles Edelgard helped put the fish back in the basket and Byleth helped Flayn up.

"Are you alright, Brother?" Beles asked, which her brother only nodded in response.

"Thank you all for your help." Flayn smiled. "I really appreciate the help."

"Anytime, Flayn." Edelgard nodded.

Time passed and the four had left to their respective areas; Edelgard to the Black Eagles Classroom, Dimitri to the Blue Lions Classroom and Byleth to his quarters. Beles was headed to talk to some of the students when she heard a commotion between Jeralt and Seteth.

"Are you saying that you are suspicious of my daughter, Seteth?" The former Captain interrogated the Archbishop's assistant.

"Not at all." The green haired man shook his head. "It's just that... I am reminded of Sitri."

"How do you even know my wife's name?" Jeralt glared at Seteth.

"You gave her the name Elizabeth to avoid the history of your children, but it seems that Rhea is suspicious of that." The advisor shook his head. "But ensure that your children do not worry themselves about that."

"I understand..." Jeralt nodded. "But what if someone notices us?"

"I am pretty sure they will not." Seteth answered.

Beles was quick enough to avoid getting caught by one of the men as she left to the greenhouse. She was panting madly as sweat dripped down her forehead.

" _My mother's name... was Sitri this whole time?_ " She thought to herself. " _I can't believe it... Her name was Elizabeth when I first asked her... does this make me... Beles Sitri Eisner instead of Beles Elizabeth Eisner?_ "

"Professor Beles?" The Blue Lion student was startled by none other than Dedue. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh. I'm fine, Dedue." Beled smiled. "Thank you for worrying."

"It is not a problem." The man of Duscur nodded as he continued planting some seeds.

"What are you planting?" The Professor asked.

"Flowers that are only found in Duscur." Dedue answered.

"That is good." Beles smiled. "May I see them once they bloom?"

"Of course." Dedue nodded. "They will be in the greenhouse."

"Alright. Thank you, Dedue." Beles smiled even more and left.

" _Professor Beles wasn't scared of me._ " Dedue thought to himself. " _She was kind to me. Just like Ashe and his Highness._ "

In the training grounds, Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude were training in their respective weapons.

"So you guys are out bandit hunting, huh?" Claude fired his bow at a target, almost missing the center. "My class is brought with a peaceful, and boring mission to deliver foods to the people in a poor village in Allience Territory."

"Be glad that you have Professor Sylvia as your teacher, Claude." Edelgard tore her axe out of a training dummy. "According to Professor Hanneman, she is the most known woman in Allience Territory."

"Are you jealous that I have a cool Professor, your Imperialness?" The Golden Deer House leader winked. "Or are you hiding that jealousy now that you have Teach?"

"Me? Jealous?" Edelgard frowned. "There is no way I am. After all, my mission may be **BETTER** than yours."

"You mean **OUR** mission, Edelgard?" Dimitri sighed. "We are going to fend off these bandits after all."

"Forgive me." The Imperial Princess shook her head. "Sometimes, my hunger for battle gets the best of me."

"I know how it feels..." Dimitri shook his head. "We all do."

"Except for Marianne and that Hevring boy..." Claude twirled an arrow. "Marianne because she thinks she is not good enough and that Hev-."

"Linhardt is not used to combat." Edelgard answered. "Though I wonder why he only keeps Caspar as his company."

"It's because the two are close." Ashe went to the three house leaders.

"Hello, Ashe." Dimitri smiled. "Are you here to train as well?"

"Yes." Ashe nodded. "And the thing about Caspar and Linhardt being close may be the same with me and our Professor."

"Don't be embarrassed by your relationship with Teachette, Little Lion." Claude petted Ashe's hair. "Be happy you have a Professor like her."

"You're right." Ashe smiles. "Thank you. I'm going back to training for our mission."

Outside the Training Grounds, Byleth was patrolling around the Monastery when Dorothea ran into him.

"Hello, Professor." The songstress chirped. "Can I ask you something? Um... have you... seen my... erm...undershirt? It doesn't matter what the item is... except that it is pale blue."

Byleth looked at her and signed if she had asked Manuela about it.

"Oh. Thank you, Professor." Dorothea smiled. "I'll ask her about it."

As Dorothea left, Byleth continued to the Training Grounds to train.

When he entered, he saw the three house leaders practicing with their weapons, Ashe doing Archery and Caspar and Raphael punching training dummies with Linhardt and Ignatz watching.

"Raphael." Ignatz tried to warn his friend. "Be careful with the training dummies. They're too fragile."

"Don't worry, Ignatz." Raphael smiled. "Caspar and I will fix them once we're done."

"From what I know, Caspar is not good at fixing stuff." Linhardt yawned.

"Oh, come on, Linhardt." Caspar crossed his arms. "I can fix anything in no ti-." He then noticed Byleth. "Oh! Hey, Professor!"

Linhardt saw Byleth as well, but decided not to follow Caspar.

"Are you here to train too?" The Cyan haired boy asked. "This is the training grounds after all." He then took out a pale blue cloth. "By the way, I founf this... strange cloth. I don't know what it is, but it is good for wiping up sweat."

Byleth decided not to tell him that the cloth he was using to wipe off his sweat was Dorothea's undershirt. He also decided not to tell Dorothea that Caspar was using her undershirt.

The church bells rang, meaning that Free time was over. The sun had also set.

"It seems that it is time for rest before tomorrow's class." Ignatz said.

"I'll continue training." Caspar said. "You guys get some rest."

"Alright!" Raphael cheered. "Time to eat!!!"

Byleth, Raphael, Ignatz and Linhardt left the Training Grounds while Caspar continued training until the moon was rising.

Caspar finished training and grabbed his training axe.

"Phew." He wiped sweat off his forehead. "That was close. Now to go to bed and-."

He was then interrupted by a scream.

"Oh no..." He recognized the scream and the first thing he thought was to run to Linhardt's room.

As he opened his door, he gasped as he saw his friend shivering in fear and trying to hold his tears so he wouldn't cry.

"Linhardt!!" The cyan haired boy rushed to the pine green haired boy and held him in an embrace.

Linhardt recognized the warmth he was feeling and returned the hug. He was sobbing quietly now.

"There there." Caspar comforted his friend, which was something he needed to master since he is not good at comforting others. "It's alright. No one's here to hurt you."

Linhardt's sobs calmed down a little, but he never let go of Caspar.

"C-Caspar..." The green haired Black Eagle Student whimpered. "I-I had a t-terrible dream..."

"A nightmare, you mean?" Caspar grabbed his friend's hand. "What was it about?"

Linhardt at first hesitated and didn't want to say anything, but he decided not to hold it anymore.

"I... I was alone in a dark room..." He replied. "And... no one was there to comfort me... and I kept... hearing... whispers in the dark... saying that I'll never be good enough."

"That is bad..." Caspar shook his head. "But don't let these voice get through your head. I'll be the one who will get them away from you."

"Thank you, Caspar..." Linhardt smiled a bit.

"Alright. I'm going to bed." The second son of House Bergliez was going to leave, but he couldn't because his friend was still holding his hand.

"I don't want to be alone..." Linhardt sighed.

"Ok. I'll stay for a bit." The cyan haired boy rolled his eyes and sat on Linhardt's bedside.

The two spent part of the night in Linhardt's room. A few hours later, Caspar noticed that he fell asleep with no problem at all.

The Bergliez boy then softly placed the Hevring boy's head on the pillow and petted his hair.

"Goodnight, Lin." He said softly before heading to his room, which was upstairs.

The next morning came, and it was lessons time. Beles learned how to teach her students their respective goals quickly from Hanneman and Manuela while Byleth had to listen to Edelgard's advice on teaching, which is ironic since he is the **TEACHER** and she is the **STUDENT**.

For the next few weeks, the three houses participated in practice battles to become stronger and Seminars hosted by the Professors _(and Seteth)_.

The day before the mission, Edelgard and Dimitri had a meeting with their reapective classmates and Professors.

"We have figured out where the bandits are." Dimitri said.

"Oh, really?" Ingrid tilted her head a little. "Where are they?"

"They are found nearby Zanado, the Red Canyon." Edelgard answered.

"The Red Canyon..." Ferdinand scratched his head. "Isn't that placed forbidden entry to everyone except authorized members of the church?"

"It seems so." Annette said. "But the bandits found their way here."

"I really don't want to kill anyone!" Bernadetta shook her head. "This is clearly not meant for me!"

"Bernie." Petra sighed. "If you are having that attitude, you may be lowering the morale of all of us."

"Petra's right." Mercedes nodded. "Let us keep our heads held high."

"I am starting to like Mercedes already." Sylvain winked.

"Sylvain, must you stop with the flirting?" Ingrid groaned. "We are in the middle of preparations for a mission."

"Ugh... this is so loud." Linhardt groaned. "Can we please get this over with?"

"Come on, Lin." Dorothea shook her head. "You can't just say that we must get this over with. You just have to be patient."

"Is everyone prepared?" Beles asked and she was replied with nods. "Good. Let's go."

###### Garreg Mach Monastery; Zanado, the Red Canyon; Imperial Year 1180

The Black Eagles and the Blue Lions arrived to the Red Canyon, where the thieves are cornered.

"So this is the Red Canyon." Dimitri said.

"Indeed." Edelgard said. "Let's find their leader, Kostas, and give him a lesson."

On the other side of the Canyon, Kostas growled.

"What?!" He groaned. "The knights chased us all the way here?!"

"Chief!" A lackey turned to his leader. "Let's get out of here! There us no way we can win against them!"

"Shut your dumb mouth!" The bandit leader threw a pebble at the lackey's head. "Where would we go at this point?! You can't be a thief if you fear death!"

Dimitri noticed something.

"Edelgard." He said. "I have a plan. We can have our houses split up. You guys go west while we go north."

"That is not a bad idea." Edelgard smirked. "Black Eagles, let's go. Professor, lead the way."

Before Byleth could advance, he had a thought that he remembered having before arriving to the Red Canyon.

" _So, we are taking **CHILDREN** into battle, aren't we?_" Sothis' voice echoed. " _I am not certain I will be able to sleep soundly after beholding something like that.... I shall allow you to turn back the hands of time, but know that this power is not infinte."_

His thoughts were interrupted by two bandits charging at the students. Edelgard and Dimitri were prepared and countered attacked them with Edelgard axing one in the side and Dimitri impaling another with his lance. 

"I know they are just thieves, but..." Dimitri shook his head. "This never gets any easier for me..." 

"Regretable." Edelgard shook her head. "But there was no orher way..." 

"Everyone's let's go." Beles commanded and everyone headed off. 

Kostas noticed that the Blue Lions were headed west. 

"Damn!" He growled. "They're coming from the west too! Ugh! I can't stand these brats!" 

Thieves appeared from every corner and the students defended themselves. Dorothea was the first to kill one. 

"So..." She looked around. "Is making us experience a real fight **ANOTHER** part of the church's teaching." 

"I don't care if they steal!" Bernadetta shrieked. "Can I go home now?!" 

"These ruffians are no match... for a noble like me." Ferdiand striked an elegant pose after defeating a thieves... much to Dorothea's annoyance 

Ashe was surprised by a thief sneaking up on him and he fired a arrow, hitting the heart. 

"If I hesitated..." He sighed. "That would have been me..." 

"Alright!" Annette cheered. "I did it! See? I'm a great fighter!" 

"May the goddess bless them as they rest in peace..." Mercedes prayed for the souls of the thieves. 

"Still whole and sound, I hope." Dedue closed the eyes of a thieves he killed. 

"Finished already?" Felix snarled. "I was hoping more of a challenge." 

"I had to do it..." Sylvain sighed. "Don't hate me, please." 

The closer they were to Kostas, the more bandits they fought. 

"I can't relax here." Ingrid shook her head. "We need to prepare for our next battle." 

"Allow me to clean this up for you, Lady Edelgard." Hubert chuckled 

"People and beasts are as one" Petra slowly removed the sword off a thief's chest. "Calm your heart. And do not be worried about this killing. 

"Are all real battles **THIS** exciting?!" Caspar shouted. "Come on! Let's get on to our next one!" 

Linhardt was the only one not fighting. He was solely focused on healing. However, one bandit charged at him, ready to swing his axe. The student closed his eyes and instead, a gust of wind surrounded him, shredding the thief in pieces. 

Linhardt opened his eyes and gave out a horrorized scream. 

"Linhardt?!" Petra turned around and rushed to her classmate with Caspar and Dorothea following suit. "Are you feeling of the afraidness?!" 

"Lin?!" Dorothea tried to reach out to Linhardt. 

"I...I...I..." Linhardt cannot think of what to say. 

"Linhardt?!" Caspar called his friend. "Can you hear me?!" 

"I...I **KILLED** them..." Linhardt mutters to himself. "What.... what have I **DONE**?! The... blood..." 

He then collapses to the ground, trying to forget that he had to kill someone in self defense, but couldn't. Dorothea realized that his eyes were not glowing, instead, they became dull and grey. 

"Edie!" The songstress called out to her house leader. 

Edelgard and Byleth came running to the three. Edelgard gasped as she saw Linhardt's condition. 

"What happened?!" She demanded. 

"I do not have knowing." Petra shook her head. "When a bandit was making an ambush on Linhardt, a unknown spell of wind surrounded him, doing the killing of the thief." 

"So he managed to cast **EXCALIBUR**?" Edelgard was shocked. "All on his ow-?" 

"Blood..." Linhardt continued to mutter to himself. He was trying to forget all about the blood he spilled.

Edelgard was unaware of what to do. They were so close to finishing the mission, but she had to ensure Linhardt would not lose himself.

"Don't worry, Linhardt." She said. "We will make sure you stay safe." She turned to face Byleth. "My teacher. You go on with Hubert, Ferdinand and Bernadetta. Dorothea, Petra, Caspar and I will take Linhardt to safety."

Byleth nodded and rushed off.

"Too... much... blood...." Linhardt continue muttering.

Dimitri had started fighting against Kostas.

"Spoiled little noble!!" The bandit leader snarled. "Just die like a good little rich kid!"

"Unfortunately for you, I will not oblige." Dimitri shook her head. "You will regret all you have done."

The two fought until Dimitri was injured. Fortunately, Mercedes healed him and Byleth arrived to stop Kostas.

"Y-you're... It can't be!!" Kostas recognized Byleth. "The mercenary from before?! So what, now you're pals with the Knights?! I'll kill you **AND** your pesky brats!!"

Byleth did not give Koatas time to react when the former's Crest activated and dealt enough damage to defeat the latter. The bandit leader was left on the ground, bleeding to death.

"I... never should have listened to that idiot..." Kostas groaned. "What... a mistake..."

"Thank you for leading us, Professors." Dimitri nodded. "With your strategies, we have defeated the thieves. Now we have to wait for the knights' order on what to do next."

Edelgard arrived without Dorothea, Petra, Caspar and Linhardt.

"Is the battle over?" She asked.

"Yes." Dimitri nodded. "The battle has been won."

"Indeed." Edelgard nodded back. "There was no way we could lose to a familiar foe... though I have to admit... this canyon has something that feels... inexplicably strange."

As Edelgard and Dimitri continued talking, Byleth wandered around even more. One thought that came to his mind was why this place is called the Red Canyon.

" _Hm... I wonder why it is that you recall this place._ " Sothis's voice appeared once again, which surprised the Professor. " _You must be weak of heart. Each time I speak, it scares you so._ "

Byleth signs her, correcting her that she surprised him.

" _Although the battle is at end, do not feel at ease._ " Sothis continued. " _Well, anyhow, I am quite fascinated by this place. As far as I can tell, this is your first time here._ "

The Professor signs if Sothis has been in the Red Canyon before.

" _Here?_ "The Beggining's voice sounded surprised. " _I dare say it would be impossible to have forgotten to forget such as place as this. I must admit I am unsure. Beyond the nane and this strange feeling of familiarity, I can't seem to remember anything about this place. And yet... a great depth of emotion is tied to that sense of familiarity. Like joy ans sorrow... pain and love... and all things in between_." She sighed. " _If I was somehow here before, I wonder what took place..._ "

Byleth's thoughts were interrupted when Beles approached him.

"Brother." The Blue Lion Professor said. "Edelgard was looking all over for you. Anyway... let's go back to the Monastery and report to Lady Rhea."

As Beles left, Byleth continued to look at the Red Canyon.

" _It is time to depart._ " Sothis's voice returned. " _But know that time reveals all things. One day, I will remember that which I have lost... Oh. By the way, It seems you've earned my gratitude. The thieves who came here are no more._ "

Byleth signed, asking her why she is so greatful.

" _I am not sure myself..."_ Sothis replied. " _Yet I am grateful all the same. In any case, you must be accostumbed to my voice! If you fall down with shock each time I speak, that just won't do._ "

Byleth shakes his head in response.

" _Oh... You think you are standing strong?_ " Sothis chuckled. " _Of course you are! It was just a jest."_

###### Garreg Mach Monastery; Infirmary; Imperial Year 1180

_Linhardt had woken up in a bed in the infirmary._

_" _Am I... in the infirmary?_ " He thought to himself. " _What happened? How did I get here?_ "_

_Marianne and Seteth were nearby when Linhardt woke up._

_"Oh." The Golden Deer Student gasped and went to his bedside. "Are you alright?"_

_"It's... you..." Linhardt recognized the girl. "Why are you...?"_

_"Young Marianne had finished her mission early." Seteth explained. "Your classmates told me that you had collapsed during the Red Canyon mission, so she volunteered to take care of you while the others report to the Archbishop."_

_Linhardt looked down. He did not recall collapsing and losing consciousness. He only recalled the horror he had of killing someone._

_"I am sorry you had to experience this..." Marianne said. "But... It is a relief that you are alright."_

_"This is my fault..." Linhardt tried not to cry as tears fell down his dull dark blue eyes. "If only I didn't kill that man... then... I wouldn't be stained with blood..."_

_"I am sorry that you are going through this." Seteth shook his head. "It seems that guilt goes through someone who gets their first kill. Though I am sure you will break through that grief, Linhardt. Because you are a strong willed student."_

_Linhardt remained quiet as he tried not to cry once again._

_"I will be taking my leave now." Marianne said._

_"Thank you for taking care of me... Marianne." Linhardt smiled a bit. "You too, Seteth."_

_"It is my pleasure." Seteth bowed._

###### Garreg Mach Monastery; Audience Chamber; Imperial Year 1180

_Byleth was at a meeting with Rhea._

_"So you have safely disposed of the bandits." Rhea said. "I pray that their souls find salvation. But why did they target the students to begin with?" She shook her head. "We must further investigate the true cause of all that took place. Until we know more, I ask that you support the students and relieve them of any unnecessary worry."_

_Byleth nods, stating that they will do all that they can. This brings relief to Rhea._

_"Good. I have high expectiond for you." The archbishop smiled." By the way, how was your time in Zanado? Legend has it that in ancient times, a goddess alighted upon this world in that very canyon. For a goddess from heavens, Zanado could only be a temporary heaven." She looked out a stained glass. "Long ago; the Divine Seiros recieved a revelation from the Goddess. A gift to help the lost. The Goddess is always watching over Fodlan from her kingdom above. However, in ancient times, the goddess graced this world with her presence and offered salvation to the people here. She is the mother of all life, the arbiter of every soul."_

_Byleth shook his head, signaling that he did not know because Jeralt never told him. Rhea turned around, her smile turned into a frown._

_"I see..." The archbishop sighed. "During your time here, I pray that you come to devote yourself to the teachings of Seiros."_

_Their meeting was cut short when Seteth arrived._

_"Lady Rhea." The advisor said. "There is something I must ask you in regards of the bandits."_

_"As you wish." Rhea nodded as she turned to Byleth. "We shall continue our discussion when next we meet."_

###### Garreg Mach Monastery; Cathedral; Imperial Year 1180

_Byleth apprached the altar where lots of people were praying._

_" _A goddess?_ " Sothis groaned. " _I have no memory of her... Then again. I have **NO** memory at all! Oh, how **BOTHERSOME**! It is as though I know... and yet I don't. Perhaps Zanado was my home back when the Goddess walked the land. If so... what does that make me? A ghost?_"_

_Byleth shook his head, having no idea what Sothis is thinking about._

_" _This cannot be. I am most certainly **ALIVE**." Sothis sighed. " _Of course, we also have the mystery of why I'm here with you. Is it somehow connected? Perhaps some past regret is stopping me from moving on, and now I am forced to stay with you instead... No, that's not it. I can't believe in such a meaningless existence! I..."___

___ _

___Byleth noticed that Sothis had fallen asleep. But he did nothing to stop since Sothis is in his head. He turned to leave the Cathedral, where the stained glass shines with the reflection of the sunset._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What secrets does Sothis have? Can Caspar solve his problem with Linhardt? Can Bernadetta actually calm down for once? And is it Sitri or is it Elizabeth? And will I ever be good with Petra?


	5. Chapter 4: Betrayal in the family and Mutiny in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Classes are tasked to set off on a mission to hold off a rebellion on Gaspard Territory, led by Lonato, Ashe's adotpive father, and they will be accompanied by Thunder Catherine of the Knights of Seiros. Will Beles and Ashe be able to open up Lord Lonato's heart before it is too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. Another chapter. I have been reading your comments and I had realized my spelling and tagging errors. I am using a phone and I am still new to this...
> 
> But hopefully, I can make the next chapters better.

# Whispers of the Dark

## by AmyCamila111

### Chapter 4: Betrayal in the Family and Mutiny in the Mist

###### Holy Kingdom of Faerghus; House Rowe Territory; Imperial Year 1173

_Christophe, Lonato and Ashe were visiting House Rowe for the day. The youngest siblings, Zachary and Aliana, were being taken care of by a young orphan named Valeria who is close friends to Ashe, Lonato and Christophe. As they arrived, they were welcomed by Count Rowe and Lord Gwendal._

_"Welcome!" Count Rowe bowed. "It is an honor to have you here, Lonato! Christophe, you have grown!"_

_"Thank you." Lonato bowed as well._

_"I see that you got another child." Gwendal looked at Ashe. "Is this another one you got with Angelica?"_

_"No, sir." Lonato shook his head. "Ashe here was adopted. He had lost his parents to illness... As for Angelica...she had died in a plauge that also took the Queen Consort Genvierve's life."_

_"I see." Count Rowe nodded. "My condolences. It is an honor to meet you, Ashe."_

_"Hello..." Ashe waved shily._

_"Relax, little dude." Christophe pets his little brother's head. "Count Rowe and Lord Gwendal are as friendly as that girl who visited us with the Blade Breaker."_

_"Vistors? Again?" A purple haired boy arrived angrily at the side of Count Rowe and Lord Gwendal. "Do they not know that it is a waste of time for the defenders of Arianhrod."_

_"Yuri! Mind your manners!" Count Rowe scolded his adoptive son._

_"I see you have a stubborn one." Christophe smiled._

_"I am so sorry about Yuri." Lord Gwendal shook his head. "He is a very thick-headed one. And he is very hard to command."_

_"I understand how it feels." Lonato sighed. "Sometimes, Christophe can be hard to control."_

_"Seriously, dad?" Christophe sighed._

_Ashe giggled at the event. Even through bad times, he found some light in them. And he had a hard time smiling before Lonato had adopted him and his siblings._

_"Hey, Silver." Yuri got Ashe's attention. "I see that you are new here, right? This is Rowe territory, the area that defends Arianhrod, the Silver Maiden. My name is Yuri Leclerc."_

_"Nice to meet you." Ashe smiled. "I'm Ashe. I look forward to being your friend."_

_"Me too, friend." Yuri winked._

###### Garreg Mach Monastery; Imperial Year 1180

Byleth, Beles and Silvia were asked to meet in the Audience Chamber by Rhea and Seteth.

"Did you ask to see us, Lady Rhea?" Silvia asked.

"I have a lot of thinking..." Rhea said. "And thus... I have decided that the Black Eagles, Blue Lions and Golden Deer will be learning together from now on, but they will still have their assigned professors, which willbe you three."

"Are you certain about this, Lady Rhea?" Beles was shocked.

"I am sure things will go smoothly." The Archbishop nodded. "Another thing... is that your classes have beem assigned a mission... to investigate a revolution started by Lord Lonato."

"What?!" Beles gasped.

Byleth signed, asking who Lord Lonato was.

"Lord Lonato is a Minot Kingdom Lord." Seteth answered. "It is unknown what causes the rebellion or why he started it."

A blond haired woman wearing white armor walks in.

"You asked to see me, Lady Rhea?" She asked.

"Professors, this is Catherine." Rhea said. "She will be accompanying you during the mission."

"It is an honor to meet you, Professors." Catherine bowed. "I look forward to working with you."

"Hello, Catherine." Silvia bowed. "I look forward to working with you as well."

Meanwhille in the Blue Lion Classroom, Annette saw how horrorized Ashe was. She approached a green haired girl who he knew.

"Valeria?" She whispered. "Is Ashe ok? I've never seen him like this..."

"Apperantly... there is a rebellion started by Lonato." Valeria whispered back. "Ashe did not like the news and believes this is all a mistake. I know how it feels... to hear that the one you love is turning against you..."

"Aren't you an orphan who got into the Academy by pure luck?" Ingrid said.

"Yeah." Valeria nodded. "I know Ashe ever since we were little."

"I see" Ingrid nodded.

In the Training Grounds, Claude, Dimitri ans Edelgard were training. Caspar and Linhardt were nearby.

"It seems that we will be tasked to investigate a rebellion started by Lord Lonato." Edelgard readied her axe.

"Not only that, we are to be accompanied by Catherine, weilder of Thunderbrand." Claude winked. "I wonder how many secrets she has."

"Claude, mind your manners!" Dimitri shook his head. "Although... I cannot help but worry about Ashe."

"I know how you feel." Caspar overheard Dimitri. "I feel bad for the little dude. I mean... fighting your own family is the worst."

"You seem to be in good terms with him, Caspar." Edelgard said. "It is nice of you."

"Thanks, even though the both of us met last month." The blue haired student scratched his head.

"You both hit it off right away." Linhardt approaches Caspar. "I have to admit, I cannot help, but feel jealous of this growing friendship."

"Linhardt?" Claude tried not to laugh. "Being jealous? That's a first."

"Shut up, Claude..." The green haired botmy growled.

"I am so sorry about him..." Dimitri sighed. "Claude is such a tease to the point where he messes with your head."

"Tell me about it..." Edelgard sighed, being reminded of Ferdinand.

"Don't worry about it." Caspar chuckled. "I'll make sure Linhardt is as normal as usual."

"Caspar, you know I try to be-." Linhardt was going to continue until he realized something. "Oh, dear. I have an exam to do."

Linhardt then ran off the Training Grounds, confusing Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude and Caspar.

"He is never stressed out, is it?" Dimitri asked.

"Not in **PUBLIC**." Caspar and Edelgard said in unison.

Night came and Beles went to check on Ashe. She was fortunate enough to be in the same floor as him since her room is next to Dedue's.

Before she could knock on the door, Ashe opened it.

"Ashe?" She asked worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Ashe embraced her without thinking. She hugged back slowly.

"This must be a **MISTAKE** " Ashe was on the verge of crying. "It has to be, Bell! Lonato would **NEVER** raise arms against the church! From what I know... he never told me..."

"Don't worry, Ashe." Beles smiled. "I will make sure Lonato does not perish."

"Thank you, Bell..." Ashe tightened his hug once again.

As the days passed, the Black Eagles, Blue Lions and Golden Deer were learning together. However, some of the students noticed Ashe's low motivation. He would never stop thinking about Lonato.

###### Holy Kingdom of Faerghus; Magred Way; Imperial Year 1180

"It is such an honor to be fighting alongside Thunder Catherine, the weilder of the Hero Relic, Thubderbrand!" Dimitri bowed.

Byleth looked at Dimitri confusedly.

"You mean you don't know?" Catherine looked at Byleth as she showed him her sword. "My weapon is called Thunderbrand. It is one of the Ten Heroes Relics. Long ago, the Goddess gave these weapon to ten Heroes called the Ten Elites. Unfortunately, I won't be able to use it. We are here to clean up the aftermath, not to fight."

Ashe sighed as he looked at the ground.

"Are yoy alright, Little Lion?" Claude looked at the Silver haired boy?"

"Why would Lonato do such a thing?" Ashe sighed once again.

"I thought you knew, Ashe." Edelgard was surprised to see that Ashe does not know about the reason why his adoptive father rebelled.

"Actually, I don't... I never asked him anything..." The silver haired boy shook his head.

Byleth looked at his sister and asked her how Ashe knows Lonato.

"Oh, you don't know, brother." Beles shook her head. "Ashe is Lonato's adoptive son. Father and I met him seven years ago when we were visiting Castle Gaspard for mercenary duty. I kept visiting him when I was practicing magic at the Fhirdiad School of Sorcery."

"Perhaps it has something to do with Christophe..." Ashe looked down again.

"Professor, have you heard of the Tragedy of Duscur?" Catherine asked Byleth.

"It is where the King of Faerghus was killed by the people of Duscur, right?" Edelgard asked.

"Correct." The Knight of Seiros nodded before turning to Dimitri. "Oh, sorry, Dimitir! I didn't mean to-!"

"No, it's alright." Dimitri smiled solemnly. "Go on."

"As I was saying... the Kingdom had many accompliances for the Tragedy. Christophe, the son of Lonato, was executed by the church... or as they say, he was given Divine Judgement."

Byleth emotionlessly signed why the King was targeted, recieving a glare from Dimitri.

"King Lambert was attending political buisness." Catherine answered. "Needless to say... he had many enemies. No matter the truth, Lonato held a grudge on the Church of Seiros... actually, not just the Church... but also on the person who turned Christophe to him..."

Beles could see a look of remorse on Catherine's face when she mentioned Christophe's name.

Suddenly, a Knight of Seiros approached them.

"Report!" The knight said. "Enemies are headed this way! The situation is dire to control!!"

"Looks like the mission has changed. Everyone!" Let's go!" Catherine gave out the order.

Everyone readied their weapons and spells and headed off. They slowed down when they saw that the area was surrounded by fog.

"With this fog, it will be really hard to count our footsteps and have our chance to attack." Catherine looked around. "It looks like the enemy could be hiding anywhere! Everyone, be careful!"

"I hear shouting." Edelgard said. "It looks like a battle started."

"Maybe we could use the fog to defect our enemies." Claude scratched his chin.

"That is not a bad idea, Claude." Hilda winks.

"You have a point." Dimitri nodded. "Let us do that. Valeria, look for enemies in the bushes."

"Right." Valeria said as she took out a dagger and searched in the bushes.

" _According to His Highness, Valeria has a really good advantage when it comes to stealth._ " Ingrid thought to herself as she turned on a torch, followed suit by Ignatz, Leonie, Bernadetta and Petra. " _Her eyes cannot be decieved by fog._ "

Valerua suddenly notices a militia member wearing Gaspard Colors and attacks him.

"Lord Lonato does not deseve all this anger and grief!" The Militia Soldier said. "Now it is your turn to suffer!"

" _What?! Why are Gaspard Citizens Militia soldiers too?!_ " Valeria thought to herself.

"Why, Lonato?!" Ashe sounded heartbroken. "Why did you drag so many others into this?!"

A militia archer fired an arrow at Marianne, almost missing her.

"You think we're gonna stand here just so you can kill our lord?!" The archer growled.

"This is bad..." Dorothea shook her head. "These soldiers just won't listen to reason."

"Well, we will bring the reason to them!" Catherine slices one Militia Soldier with her Thunderbrand.

"I won't let you anywhere near Lord Lonato!" A dark Mage fired a Miasma at Marianne, who cowered in fear.

"No!" Linhardt, who had arrived late because he overslept, fires a Cutting Gale at the Miasma, destroying it.

"You..." Marianne was surprised.

"I won't let you lay a finger on her." Linhardt growled.

"Now, Hubert!" Edelgard gave out an order as Hubert fired a Miasma at the Dark Mage killing him.

As the fog grows weaker, two armored Soldiers prepared to fight as Catherine walked slowly, took out Thunderbrand and, with one swipe, made the fog disappear. The Holy Knight of Seiros then used her weapon to killed the Armored Soldiers.

"It is you!" A man's voice was heard.

Catherine turned around and saw Lonato, glaring at her.

"Thunderstrike Cassandra!" The Minor Lord growled. "It was your wretched zealtory that killed my **SON**!"

"The only name I'm known as is Catherine." The Knight of Seiros chuckled. "Prepare to meet the blade of one who serves the Goddess! Now you face a Knight of Seiros!"

As the fog vanished even more, the group saw a lot of soldiers.

"The fog is cleared." Lonato said. "Now there is **NOWHERE** to hide for you nor the **FILTHY CENTRAL CHURCH**."

Ashe looked in horror as Lonato took out his weapon.

"It will be **ME** who will be the one to **KILL** you!!" The minor Lord yelled. "For taking the life of **CHRISTOPHE**!!"

"You have lost **ALL** sense of justice." Catherine sighed. "Are you really willing to face **THUNDER CATHERINE**?"

" **LONATO!!!!** " Ashe shouted and suddenly, without even thinking, he rushed to his adoptive father, all while unknowningly killing Militia Soldiers and Gaspard Citizens.

"Ashe!!" Dimitri and Valeria called out.

"Someone stop him!!" Lysithea shouted.

Beles and Caspar rushed off to stop Ashe from from getting himself killed, with Byleth following them.

"Lonato!" Ashe approached his adoptive father.

"Stand down, Ashe." Lonato said solemnly. "I must destroy these evil-doers by any means neccesary!"

"Please surrender, Lonato!" Ashe was begging. "Whatever your reason for doing this, we can still talk it out!"

"Rhea is an infidel who decieved the people and desecrated the Goddess!" Lonato growled. "We have virtue and the Goddess herself on our side!"

"Even if all of that is true, dragging the people here isn't right!" The silver haired boy shook his head.

"Enough!" The Minor Lord shook his head. "If this is how you feel then prepare yourself. I'm putting an end to this!"

As Lonato was about to swing his weapon, he was hit by a Bolganone from Beles.

"Beles..." He looked at the Blue Lion Professor. "So you joined with the Filth?"

"Lonato." Beles looked at Lonato with regret. "Please listen to Ashe. You wouldn't want this, would you? Killing your own adoptive son?"

"I am sorry, but I have made my decision." Lonato sighed. "I will destroy those of the Central Church!"

He threw a Javelin and the weapon had hit Beles in the chest. Fortunately, Byleth came in time to use Divine Pulse and rewind time to the moment Lonato was about to throw his javelin. The scene repeated itself, but this time, Byleth used a sword to block the Javelin's path.

"Someone!" Leonie shouted. "Deal the final attack!!"

Ashe did not want to hurt Lonato. He closed his eyes for a different scenario, but his hopes were dashed when he fired an arrow at Lonato, hitting his heart.

"That... vile woman... Christophe... please... forgive me..." Lonato said weakly as his life faded from his eyes.

Ashe opens his eyes and sees that his nightmare came true. He kneels to the ground, tears falling down his eyes.

"Lonato... I..." He held out a sob.

"I never thought Lonato would meet his fate." Catherine sighed as she sheated Thinderbrand. "Well done, everyone... let's gather our troops and go."

Caspar and Dimtri noticed Ashe sobbing as he mourned the fact that he killed Lonato.

"I'm sorry, Ashe..." The Black Eagle sighed. "I..."

"Why...?" Ashe couldn't stop weeping. Everytime he spoke, he would let out a sob. "Why did this happen... Lonato was always a kind man... Everyone in the village was so... nice to me... and I... I killed them all..."

"Ashe..." Ingrid was also feeling heartbroken by the already heartbreaking scenery.

"I had to!" Ashe's words were being even more broken as the tears flow like a waterfall. "I **KNOW I HAD TO**!!! **I KNOW IT**!!! But still!!! I... What does it make **ME**?"

"Please, don't beat yourself up, Ashe." Dimitri is trying to hold out tears. "We did what had to be done..."

"I'm sorry..." Ashe shook his head. "I shouldn't be bothering you... I'm going to check on everything... I hope Zach and Ali are ok..."

Beles held out Ashe's hand. Her hand was always warm compared to Byleth's cold hands.

"Can I... come with you?" She asked.

"Of course..." Ashe nodded. "Thank you..."

As the two left, Caspar could feel a mixture of anger, guilt and sadness.

"Dang it!!!" He stomped the ground with his right foot too hard while Linhardt tried to calm him down. "This is all so pointless!!! I've never seen people so... utterly heartbroken!!"

"Forcing innocent citizens to risk their lives just for honor?" Ferdinand growled. "That man was not a noble, but a **MONSTER**."

"Are you insane?!" Dimitri was irritated by Ferdinand's words. "Those weren't knights or soldiers!!! Those were fathers and sons!!! We shouldn't have killed them!! You should know that these citizens are willing to die even if they risk their lives for you!!!"

"Forgive me..." Ferdinand turned his back. "But it seems that we cannot agree when it comes to that man..."

As the orange haired noble walked away, Dimitri broke down in tears, sobbing quietly while being comforted by Mercedes, Annete and Ingrid.

"This weighs heavily in my heart..." Leonie groaned while comforting a weeping Marianne.

"We won..." Ignatz shook his head. "We should be celebrating, but instead, we're heading back with heavy hearts..."

"If we hadn't done anything, the rebel army would have raced to the Monastery and crushed all the little villages." Claude sighed.

The only ones not deeply affected by the aftermath were Edelgard and Byleth, the former because she was thinking of something and the latter because he is emotionless.

"Everyone is shaken up after the battle." Edelgard nodded. "To be honest, I am just like Lonato... One day, I, too will be a ruler who is willing to risk the lives of my citizens in service of a higher cause. It is not possible to change the world without sacrifice. Dying for the greater good is not a death in vain."

Their meeting was interrupted by Catherine.

"Forgive me for the interruption, but I found something far more important." She said as she took out a scroll. "I found this on Lord Lonato. It is a note that mentions a plan to assassinate Lady Rhea. We can't tell who sent it, so the source is suspect, but the content is too disturbing to ignore. We must report this to Lady Rhea right away. I hope it is nothing.

###### Garreg Mach Monastery; Imperial Year 1180

Rhea and Seteth were on a private meeting.

"It seems that the mission is a success." Rhea smiled. "I have heard that the students were... hesitant on fighting the Militia. This will be a lesson that they will learn about punishing those who turn their blades against the Goddess."

"I have something to say, Rhea." Seteth said. "It is about the note Catherine brought back. Someone is targeting you in the Goddess' Rite of Rebirth. It cannot be ignored."

"I am sure the Professors and the students will succeed in stopping it." Rhea nodded. "The Rite of Rebirth is really important to the people of Garreg Mach. It is when the Church of Seiros and its true believers unite to pray for the return of the Goddess."

"With any luck, this will all be for naught." Seteth shook his head. "Still, we must be on our guard."

###### Garreg Mach Monastery; Imperial Year 1176

_Catherine, Rhea and Seteth were now facing Christophe, who is tied up with his hands behind his back and blindfolded._

_"Christophe Daniel Gaspard." Seteth said. "Your acts have been judged and you shall now face death in the most divine way the Goddess can give you."_

_"You're all fools." Christophe growled. "If you do kill me, my dad and my little bro will never forgive you."_

_"I am afraid your words will not be heard by those who wish for your safety." Rhea shook her head. "May your souls be at peace with the Goddess. Catherine. If you may."_

_Catherine nodded and took out Thunderbrand as she walked to Christophe._

_"Cassandra..." Christophe smiled. "You know you don't want this. You know we could have lasted a lifetime."_

_"I'm sorry, Chris." Catherine sighed. "But I am now known as Catherine... and I now serve Lady Rhea."_

_Suddenly, a pool of red flows as Christophe was extremely executed by Catherine._

###### Garreg Mach Monastery; Imperial Year 1180

Catherine woke up with a scream. She had the same nightmare again. She sighed, knowing that the memory will always be in her mind.

" _Ugh... I need to stop having that stupid dream..._ " She thought to herself. " _It seems that the events of four years ago may repeat themselves. I will not allow any of these jerk to hurt Lady Rhea!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion against Lord Lonato is over. What hides behind a plot to assassinate Archbishop Rhea? Why did Lonato start a rebellion? Will the morale of the students be lowered once again?


End file.
